Blondie
by Pibbinator
Summary: Welcome, to the wild west of the Elemental Federation! A land filled with gunslingers, bounty hunters, and outlaws. A land where a man can be free, a family can settle, and a civilization can be born. Go west, young man. Go west!
1. Part One - Overture

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

-x-

**Part One – Overture**

-x-

'Go west, young man, go west.'

-x-

_The Federation's Wild West, A History_

_Chapter Three:_

_Fire County, a plot of land founded by Tajima Uchiha in 816 AS. Tajima, a retired military officer, traveled west with his family with dreams of a new life. And what a beautiful life it was. Lush, green, tranquil. Wide open prairies that stretched out for miles. Thick woodlands that acted as a natural maze to combat federate expansion. To the Uchihas, they'd discovered a new world. _

_And, like any new world, aliens inhabited this land. Clansmen, a term coined by Tajima, lived among this plot of territory for generations. The Hyuga, the Senju, and the Uzumaki filled these lands, living as peacefully as they could. To Tajima, he saw nothing but savages. To Madara, Tajima's oldest son, he saw nothing but potential. _

_Shrewd, manipulative, and most of all persistent, Madara would broker peace with the Senju Clan, a tribe his father had battled for decades. Hashirama Senju, tired of witnessing his people suffer, and seeing the humanity in the Uchiha settlers, agreed to peace. _

_And so, with their combined vision, Konohagakure was born. The village hidden in the leaves. The first civilized town born within the 'wild west.' _

-x-

A man and his horse travel along a thin, dusty road.

The man is stout, his shoulder wide and his gruff jaw square. Sporting a blue duster, with white button up shirt and jeans, it is a wonder how he bares the heat. A wool felt hat protects his eyes from the sun, the brim dipping down to give some extra shade. Pinned to his chest sits a badge that reads, 'Elemental Federation Marshal's Service.'

His horse is of a similar stature, with a muscular neck and thick, powerful legs. Its brown coat shines against the summer sun, with a healthy black mane that sways with each step.

His horse hinnies, rustling her head as it continues its trot forward. Patting the base of its neck from his perch on her back, the Marshal shifts forward on his saddle tiredly, "I know girl, I know."

Leaning back, he pulls out a freshly rolled cigarette from his coat pocket. Flipping it forward, he places it limply in his mouth. Pulling a match from the same pocket, he drags the tip off the front edge of the saddle.

The now lit match ignites the cigarette, allowing the Marshal to take a deep drag. As he releases a smoky breath, the man allows himself to take in the scenery around him.

Having entered the more mountainous part of Fire County, a stretch of land that nearly bleeds into Earth County, the Marshal is deep within the county's wilderness. The typical activeness of nature did a mighty fine job of ignoring the smoky man's existence, allowing him to go about his business unabated.

And as he observed, as he listened, he picks up on what's coming behind the cacophony of spruce trees standing against the wind, birds phoning each other incessantly, and insects screaming at nothing in particular. The sound of running water.

Smiling in satisfaction, the Marshal clicks his teeth and presses his heals into the horse's side, "Come on, girl," He orders softly, giving the reins a flick.

As their trot turns into a gallop, the Marshal pulls the cigarette from his mouth. Before long, the gentle call of a rolling river grew closer, eventually revealing itself as the trees finally began to disperse. Pulling up to the side of the, he slides of the saddle, planting his feet on the tall grass bellow.

While his horse got her fill, the Marshal tucks his cigarette behind his ear as he leans down in front of the river. Dipping his hands in the water, he cups a handful before taking a sip for himself. A few more handfuls later, he brings the next one up to his face for a quick rinse.

He looks up at the sound of a splash.

Across the river is another man. Kneeling directly across from the Marshal, he too takes a drink from the river. He looks up, and the Marshal immediately recognizes what he is. A Hyuga. Going off his handmade robes and cascading raven hair, the Marshal should have known without having to see his pure white irises.

The Hyuga nods. The Marshal returns the gesture.

And, with that, the Hyuga continues on his way.

As the clansman disappears into the thicket, the Marshal finally releases the breath he'd been holding. His hand, pressed at his side, loosens the tight grip on his revolver.

Patting his horse's side as she continues taking a drink, he sets his cigarette back in his mouth before taking a long, stress filled drag. As he looks over her shoulder, he notices something off in the distance.

The cigarette drops into the grass, forgotten.

-x-

Feet fall softly against the forest floor. Each step is careful, calculated to ensure the least amount of sound. A cracking of feet against branch, not belonging to this skulking hunter, echoes down the forest slope.

The hunter stops. Slowly, he draws an arrow from its quiver. Knocking the bolt along the string, the hunter squares his shoulders and begins to steadily draw the thread back.

A pause fills the woodland. No creature dares make a sound. The hunter's breath is still, his gaze is keen. The bow begins to shift to the left, tracking what was at the center of its sight-

The arrow is released with a 'thwip.'

The rustling of grass signifies the query's attempted escape. The hunter sighs, lowering the bow to his side. Sliding it over his shoulder, he continues his pursuit down the slope.

-x-

The Marshal's horse is in a fully charged gallop. His face is contorted in alarm. In one hand, he aggressively flicks the reins. In the other, he grips his revolver so tightly his knuckles are bone white.

Billowing out over the distant treetop, smoke piles up into the sky. As he draws closer, the smell of burning wood and black smoke begins to fill his senses.

In his breast pocket, a letter sits:

'_To Elemental Federation Marshal, Asuma Sarutobi,_

_A wanted fugitive by the name of Kazuma Furido has been spotted within Fire County, near Hokage Rock. He is wanted ALIVE for the crimes of assault, murder, and acts of terrorism. Governor Yoshiyuki has personally requested your assistance in apprehending this dangerous criminal. _

_Kazuma's notable features include a pronounced scar under his left eye, shoulder length white hair, and a tanned complexion. It is believed his son, Sora, is travelling with Kazuma. Sora is known to have grey shoulder length hair and a heavily scarred right arm. It is believed that Sora is an accomplice to his father's crimes of terrorism. _

_The apprehension of these wanted criminals is of the utmost importance. _

_Dictated but not read, Elemental Federation Information Officer, Yugao Uzuki. _

Asuma gives his horse another squeeze with his thighs, flicking the reins he urges her to go faster. He knows she's going as fast as she can, but he needs her to do the impossible.

He needs to get there before it's too late.

-x-

The hunter had worked his way down the forest slope, reaching a slanted outcrop of rocks. The rocks, towering high as a natural monolith, give natural shade to anyone suffering from the sweltering summer heat. Because of this, clansmen long ago had dubbed it, 'Kage-iwa,' or Shadow Rock.

Hundreds of years later, as a way of showing mutual respect, settlers and clansmen agreed to call it Hokage Rock. This was the first step towards the creation of Konohagakure, or Hawthorne as it would later be called.

Country superstition states that if you look at the rock's face long enough, you can see the features of Hashirama Senju. Some even claim he speaks, giving sage advice to those in need.

The hunter steps up on the rocky outcrop, drawing his arrow out as the trail of blood he'd been following begins to pool closer together. His query is close.

Walking into the shade, the man notices something lying in a heap on the other side of the shadowed ground. The heap is still breathing, the puddle of blood it lies in rippling with each shaky breath. His arrow, buried halfway through its chest, follows along with each intake and outtake.

And, even in that short time standing there, the hunter notices the heap's breathing is beginning to slow, becoming more labored. It didn't have long.

The hunter placed the bow back on his shoulder. Reaching for his side, he unclasps his holster and withdraws his revolver.

He cocks the hammer back.

The crack of a distant gunshot fills the rock filled clearing. The hunter pauses. He looks back down at his prey, its breathing filled with blood.

He squeezes the trigger, the firing sounding off with a loud crack.

-x-

Asuma bursts out from the tree line, his horse barely coming to a stop as he flung himself to the ground. Pulling his rifle from the saddle's holster, he quickly cocks the lever action. His gun primed to fire, he lifts it up to his shoulder.

He aims, the barrel of his gun facing directly towards the lone figure standing in front of a small log cabin. The cabin, crumbling under the weight of a blazing fire, casts an eerie backdrop along the man's gangly figure. To Asuma, it appears as though the devil himself has come to do the devil's work.

And in the devil's hands, a young man. His shoulder length grey hair is drenched in soot and blood, his limp body dangling from the figure's tight grip.

"Elemental Federation Marshal's Office!" Asuma screams over the roaring bonfire, "Drop the boy, _now_!"

The figure complies, dropping the boy onto the crispy grass below. He lies in a heap, lifeless.

Asuma walks forward, "Now, drop the weapon. Get on your knees, hands behind you head!" He commands.

Cackling, the figure turns to face the lawman. He is young, not possibly passed thirty years old. His grey hair is slicked back tightly, and his pail complexion is glistened by a heated sweat. Draped over his torso, a black poncho with red trimmings. Tied around his neck sits a black bandana.

And held tightly in his right hand, a long reaping scythe runs red with the boy's fresh blood.

"I said drop the weapon!" Asuma bellows, spittle flying.

The scythe wielding devil continues to cackle. He takes a step forward-

A single gunshot rings out over the roar of the raging fire, echoing through the open forest. The devil drops to the ground, his feet knocked out from under him after getting shot in the chest.

Asuma wipes his brow before cocking rifle's lever. As he does, another gunshot sounds off in the distance. The Marshal looks west. Giving one last glace towards the downed devil and Sora Furido, Asuma places the rifle back on his shoulder, and begins to head westward.

-x-

The hunter has no time to waste. Knowing he can't lift his prey and carry him up the steep forest slope, he does the next best thing. He pulls out his hunting knife. The blade, freshly sharpened, sings as it is withdrawn from its sheath.

Using his foot, the hunter kicks his prey over on his back. Pressing his knee down on its chest, the hunter takes the knife to its throat and begins to saw into the flesh. Blood, skin, and bone begin to fly and squirt out viciously as the hunter decapitates his prey.

Finally carving through the thick muscles tissue and bone, the hunter is able to sever the neck from its shoulders. Lifting the loose head, the hunter takes it in.

The head is that of a middle-aged man, with shoulder length white hair, and sporting a noticeable scar running along its left eye.

Looking down at the headless corpse, the hunter notices a satchel strapped to its shoulders. Setting down the head, he lifts the corpse up to a sitting position and relieves him of the satchel. Casually emptying the satchel's contents onto the forest floor, the hunter then places the head inside.

Strapping it along his shoulders, he turns to make his way back up the slope.

Asuma Sarutobi greats him, his rifle drawn and ready.

The hunter halts to a stop.

"Drop the bag," Asuma commands, gesturing with his rifle.

"Can't do that," The hunter declines coolly.

Asuma's nostrils flare with agitation, "Why's that?"

"S'my lucky satchel," Answers the hunter.

Scoffing, Asuma says, "I happen to know you pilfered that off that headless body over there, and I know you're probably keeping it's oddly missing head inside. So, why don't you drop it, before I blast _your _head off. Clear?"

"You have any idea who I am?" The hunter asks seemingly deaf to the previous threat.

"Should I?" Asuma asks, looking him over. No name came to mind when he looked at his face, though that might be due to him wearing an all-black hunting mask. The only thing of note seemed to be that he was wearing a matching poncho with the man he'd shot not fifteen minutes earlier.

"Kids today, no respect for what came before," The hunter chastises, "If you had any idea who we are, you'd have tucked and run, boy-"

Asuma tightens his grip on the rifle, "Enough! Now, you're gonna drop that damn bag, and you're gonna get on your fucking knees. I'm not telling you another time! Move-"

_Thwump!_

The Marshal gasps, stumbling forward. His face contorts into agony. He drops to his hands and knees, cursing under his breath.

A scythe is buried deep in his back, blood spilling out from the open wound. The devil stands behind him, smiling gleefully.

"Took your damn time, Hidan." The hunter scolds, giving the devil a name.

Hidan shrugs nonchalantly, walking further into the clearing, "Sorry 'bout that, Kakuzu. Bastard shot me in the fucking chest. Lucky me that I got my body armor under this poncho though, huh old man?" The young man asks, giving the hunter a name.

"You're lucky he didn't shoot you in the face," Kakuzu grunts. Walking over to Asuma, the hunter paces for a moment before dropping a heavy kick to the Marshal's temple.

Asuma drops to the ground, blinking the stars out of his vision. Looking up, realization hits him, "You're Kakuzu, of the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu kneels next to him, pulling Asuma's revolver out from its holster. He begins to inspect it, "Oh, _now _you know who I am. Now that my boot's on your neck." He lazily points to the devil, "Recognize my partner? The one you shot, apparently."

"I know him." Asuma spews out, "Hidan, right?"

"S'right." Kakuzu nods, "Now, why are you here, Asuma Sarutobi of the Elemental Federation Marshal's Service," Seeing Asuma's confusion, Kakuzu mutters, "S'right, I know who you are."

Asuma attempts to shift up off the ground, only to get a boot heel in the back from Hidan, forcing a cry of agony from the man. His breath, heavy from the pain, forces his answer to come out in small bursts, "I'm here for the head in your bag. Alive, on my end."

"Mm," Kakuzu mumbles, "Well, you Marshals and we bounty hunters aren't too different in that regard. Not uncommon, our current predicament. Wanna know the real difference between us though?"

"All you bastards ever want is money," Asuma answers assuredly.

"True, but no," The hunter laughs, "The difference is, is that I always go for the head."

Before Asuma can open his mouth, his own pistol is aimed towards his temple and fired. With a pop and a bloody mist, the Marshal's head goes slack.

Kakuzu tosses the pistol to the side, "C'mon, we're leaving."

"We just leaving him here?" Hidan asks, though he doesn't really seem to care.

Kakuzu pauses, "He worth anything?"

"No." Hidan answers.

"He ain't worth movin' then."

-x-

**Chapter Complete**

-x-

**Author's Note: This story is a challenge. Not one anyone gave to me, but one I gave to myself. This is a Naruto story set within the western genre, taking influence from western films I enjoy. Films like the Dollars Trilogy, True Grit, There Will Be Blood, No Country for Old Men, Unforgiven, Shane, The Magnificent Seven, etc.**

**This was the prologue, hence the chapter title, 'Overture.' This was merely meant to introduce and tease the world. This is not the United States' wild west, not purely. This **_**is**_** the Elemental Nations, but in an alternate universe where it is known as the Elemental Federation. The hidden villages are towns, which are within counties instead of countries. Because of this, the scale is literally smaller as far as story and the world. In this alternate universe, there is no chakra, no ninja or samurai. Only guns, lawmen, and outlaws. Everything has been westernized, converted to the motifs of the wild west. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review. I'd love some feedback, and I appreciate everyone who checked this out. **


	2. Part Two - Pinkie

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. **

-x-

**Part Two – Pinkie **

-x-

'_Dear Mama,_

_I write to you from Katsuragi Station, awaiting the next train out westward. I have no destination in mind, buying a ticket for the furthest destination possible. If I worried you, or Father, with my sudden leaving, please know that I am deeply, truly sorry. I never wished to hurt anyone. But I could not, can not, stay. I hope you understand. Once I have settled, I will send you a hopefully permanent address. Until then, you likely won't hear from me for a while. Give Papa a hug for me-'_

WHOO!

Startled, Sakura jumps at the sudden blare of the train's whistle. Two more long calls follow, as the train continues towards its destination. The loud clacking of the locomotive echoes to the outside of the rear passenger car, the grassy plains of Fire County passing along at a breakneck pace.

Releasing an agitated breath, Sakura smooths out the newly formed crinkles from her dress's skirt. Looking out the window towards her reflection, she spots a stray strand of pink hair hanging loosely from her tightly wrapped bun. She tucks it back primly.

Looking back to the letter in her hands, the pinkette sighs. Gently folding the parchment, she places it back into its envelope, 'To Mebuki Haruno' scrawled on the back.

Something lands softly to her left, just in the aisle. She quirks a confused eyebrow. Leaning to the side, she sees that it's a crumpled-up piece of paper. As she leans further to get a better look, another ball of parchment catches her in the back of the head.

Her eyes quickly track where the paper ball came from, connecting its origin to be three seats in front of her. Sitting in that seat is a man around her age with a mop of spikey blonde hair.

The young man is scratching at his scalp agitatedly, seemingly out of frustration. Sakura can hear him spewing curses under his breath, followed by the sound of paper crumpling. Another paper ball is thrown over his shoulder.

Sakura growls as the ball hits her in the forehead.

She leans forward in her seat, "Hey, blondie, cut it out!" She hisses harshly, doing her best not to make too much of a scene.

Said blondie turns to face her. His eyes are squinted shut, and his face curious, "What's that?" He asks simply.

The girl can feel the vein along her forehead beginning to throb, "I said cut it out." She insists, holding up one of the paper balls for further clarification.

"Oh, uh, sorry," The boy mutters, rubbing the back of his head, "Kinda got caught up in my head, I guess. Ya know?"

"No, not really," Sakura mutters. She begins to slide back to the window, "Just stop. Please."

"Okay," He mutters back, hesitantly turning back in his seat. He looks down at the paper in his lap. He only has one sheet left. The young man groans to himself, harshly resting his head up against the window.

Suddenly, his eyes light up. Sitting straight, he looks back to the pink haired girl. She's looking out the window, her blank expression reading bored to the blonde. He gets up from his seat excitedly, pen and paper in hand.

Sakura, her attention solely on the passing scenery, is startled when the young man plops down next to her uninvited.

"What are you _doing_?" She demands, astonished.

The blonde raises his hands placatingly, "Sorry, its just, uh, you seem pretty smart and-"

"_What _are you _doing_?" She insists again, pressing herself up against the window as much as she can, "I don't have any money, if that's what you're-"

"Money, what? No, no that's not what I'm," He pauses, "Do you seriously think I'm about to rob you right now?"

"I don't know what to think," Sakura says, "But, I've read stories."

"Stories," The blonde repeats slowly, confused.

"_Books,_" She reiterates.

The boy gives an 'oh' expression before saying excitedly, "See, I _knew _you could help me out."

There's a pause as Sakura waits for him to go further. As she does, she takes in the man barging in on her space.

He's not very tall, barely a few inches taller than her. He seemed thin, though he was wearing a tan cattleman's jacket with orange trimmings along the collar and sleeve over a plaid blue and white shirt, so it was hard to be certain. His jeans seem worn, and his boots like they are hand-me-downs. Altogether, the only thing that seems well taken care of is the bandana tied tightly around his left wrist.

When he doesn't continue, she asks, "What are you _talking _about?"

He presents her with the paper and pen, "Well, uhm, I've been trying to write a letter to a buddy of mine. But, I'm kinda having a hard time with the words and stuff, you know? I mean, I can _do_ the words and stuff, it's just thinking 'em up that gets me."

"You want me to write a letter for you?" Sakura realizes.

"Yeah," He confirms. A beat passes over them before he extends his hand towards her, "Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She doesn't take his hand, "Sakura." She says.

Seemingly unphased, Naruto says, "Well, whatcha say?"

"No," Sakura declines immediately, "I don't think so."

"Oh," He mumbles, slightly taken aback, "Uh, okay. Sorry for bothering you."

Sakura watches silently as he awkwardly leaves her row for his own. She turns back to the window, resting her forehead up against the windowpane.

Several minutes pass by, filled with the watching of trees, trees, and more trees. And as her mind goes elsewhere, she notices something in her hand.

It's the crumpled-up ball of paper Naruto had hit her in the forehead with. She eventually unfurls it. The beginning of a single word is scratched into the top right corner of the parchment.

'_Sasuke,_'

The girl sighs to herself.

Getting up, she slowly makes her way up to the boy's row. She sits down next to him, "Who's Sasuke?" She asks.

Naruto, confused by her sudden appearance, answers simply, "A friend."

She extends her hand. Seeing the gesture, Naruto gives her his last piece of paper and then the pen. Resting the paper on her thigh, she asks, "What do you want to say?"

"Uhm," Naruto stumbles, beginning to scratch the back of his head again, "I just want to ask how he is, and to say that I'm fine. That I'm going back home, and that I hope one day he'll come back too."

"Okay," Sakura mutters thoughtfully, "I guess I can work with that."

Naruto watches on as she begins to write, the pen dancing quickly along the thin paper. Before long, she's halfway done.

"Wow, I figured you were smart," Naruto begins, "But I didn't think you're _this_ smart."

Sakura gives a half-hearted smile as she continues with her work, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, well, I've never seen such pretty handwriting before. And you're writing on your _leg_ for Sage's sake." Naruto insists, clearly impressed, "You city girls must get to go to some awesome schools, 'cause I can't think of any girls out here that can write half as good as you, that's for sure."

She pauses, "City girl," She mutters under her breath. She looks at him sharply, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no-" Naruto begins to insist.

"Then why are you calling me a city girl? You couldn't possibly know that I'm from the city, so you're obviously making fun of me," Sakura decides, "So, what part about me are you making fun of? Me being smart? A girl? Both? Well, I'll have you know-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Naruto interrupts, hands raised out of surrender, "I didn't mean _none _of that, I swear! I mean, you gotta believe me, I wouldn't make fun of no one 'cause they're smart or a girl. I mean, who would do that any way?"

"You'd be surprised," The girl grumbles, "Well then what _did _you mean?"

Naruto shakes his head, rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't mean nothing. I just see the way you're dressed, the way you walk and talk, and those bags you carried on here, and I knew you were a city girl. It was obvious."

"Oh," Sakura says softly, her cheeks beginning to flush, "Sorry."

An awkward silence comes between them. Eventually, the blonde leans forward giving a friendly smile, "Bit of advice, let your hair down a bit," Naruto offers, "Girls 'round here don't like keeping their hair that tight."

Sakura touches her tightly tied hair, "But, it's so hot…"

"They're used to it, I suppose," Naruto says with a shrug.

The girl sighs, "Thanks. Sorry, again. I just-"

Naruto waves her off, "Don't worry about it, honestly I'm kinda used to it."

"Used to what?" Sakura asks him, confused.

His smiles wavers for a moment, but just as quickly is back even stronger. With his fake smile, he says, "So, last I heard, Sasuke was working in Lightning County. Maybe, I don't know, you could ask him how the weather is up there? But smarter sounding than that, obviously."

"Okay," The pinkette agrees, eyeing him for a second before continuing with the letter.

Naruto watches on, clearly transfixed by the girls writing ability. A few minutes later, and the girl is asking him how to spell his name. Given her answer, she signs away at the bottom right corner of the page, finishing the signature with a flourish.

She hands him the freshly written letter. He begins to read it over. It takes him a couple minutes before he begins to fold it, "That's some pretty handwriting, Sakura. You should be a transcriber or something, seriously. My mom used to do that, back when she was young."

"I used to transcribe medical reports for my professor back home," Sakura says. Seeing his confused expression, she clarifies, "In college, I'd write stuff for my professor. He was a doctor."

"Woah, so you're like a doctor or something?" The blonde asks, impressed.

"Nurse," Sakura corrects, "Women aren't allowed to become licensed doctors in the Elemental Federation."

"Wow," Naruto appraises, "So, were you ever stationed anywhere as a field nurse?"

"No, by the time I graduated the war was over," She answers with a weak smile, "I'm ashamed to say I was a little relieved. I don't know if I'd have had the stomach for it. The things I read; those tents had to have been nightmares."

Naruto nods solemnly, "Yeah, they were."

Sakura pauses, "You fought in the war?"

"For fifteen months." He answers smoothly, "Was supposed to serve for nine more, but then the war ended," His eyes begin to squint along with his now toothy smile, "Lucky me, huh?"

The trains whistle sounds off three times, and Sakura notices they've begun to slow down. She looks over Naruto's shoulder, spotting a large crowd of people coming and going along the dusty Fire County road.

They'd arrived at Tobirama Station.

-x-

_Tobirama Station, named after the mayor of Hawthorne (nee Konohagakure) and the man who personally campaigned to bring the continental railroad through Fire County, Tobirama Senju. Tobirama, during his bid for the mayoral seat, would go door to door in his effort to bring the future of civilization to the west, promising wealth and easier living to both the settlers and his fellow clansmen. _

_He would win the election in a landslide. And with him, came the railroad. _

_With this railroad came people, and with people came new opportunity. Soon, Fire County became the most prosperous county within the west, birthing the city of Tanzaku. This city, just two miles away from Tobirama Station, would become a hotspot for tourists and an early place to start for those seeking a fresh one. _

_Now practically a city itself, Tobirama Station is a place for travelers to catch their breath and where new journeys can begin. _

-x-

Sakura is quickly overwhelmed by the bustling crowd of people as she exits the train car, bags in hand. Men riding horseback push through the crowd, the massive beasts that carry them moving gracefully through the sea of people.

As she walks down the car's steps, she looks over the crowd in search of the post office. Spotting it to the left of the train station, she hesitantly jumps into the fray.

Swerving along, she gives quiet apologies to anyone she accidently bumps into. By the time she reaches the office building, she'd delivered a couple dozen pardons.

Entering the post office, she quirks an eyebrow at seeing Naruto, the young man talking to an attendant who is pointing him where to go. The attendant, who is standing behind a counter, is glowering at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

Naruto spots her. Giving a wide smile, he says, "You again, huh? What're you doing here?"

She holds up a letter of her own, giving a wordless answer.

The blonde laughs at his stupid question before giving a solute as he heads towards the third line to the right, this one noticeably shorter than the other two.

Sakura walks up to the attendant Naruto had been speaking to, "I'm here to deliver a letter," She says, setting her bags by her feet.

The attendant, a portly man with a fairly receded hairline, says, "You'll want to get in the second line then, ma'am."

The girl looks over to the second line. Nearly two dozen people are standing in said line waiting. One line over, Naruto's line, there is only three. She huffs to herself before turning back to the man.

"Can't I go to the third?" She asks impatiently.

Snorting, the attendant says, "The third line's for bloods, ma'am."

"Bloods?" Sakura wonders.

Annoyed, the man explains, "Clansmen, girl. The line's for bloods and demis only. It's for your benefit, trust me."

Thrown for a loop by the man's statement, Sakura can only pick up her bags and walk over to the second line.

Setting the bags down again, Sakura waits, eyeing Naruto's back as he waits in his line.

-x-

_Bloods (adj.) plural – A pejorative term referring to natives of the western region of the Elemental Federation. A term that is very specific to the western region, it is synonymous with the term, 'Clansmen,' which has become the general term for the western natives across the Elemental Federation. _

_Demi (adj.) singular – A pejorative term referring to people who have Clansmen heritage. Demi, meaning half, is a simplified way of describing someone who is half Clansmen, half Federation citizen. _

-x-

Sakura, finally, makes her way to the front of the line. As she sets her backs down once again, she notices that Naruto has finally reached the counter, the two in front of him having finally been taken care of.

Hearing the man behind the counter across from her cough into his hand, she quickly realizes it's her turn.

Stepping forward, she sets her letter and the necessary coins to pay. In one quick exchange, she is shooed away. Her attention shifts to where Naruto had been standing, the man already gone. Quickly spotting him, she sees him hastily walk out the building.

As the door closes behind him, she reaches down for her bags, only to grasp at air. She looks down.

Her bags are gone.

Naruto, his hands stuffed in his pockets, walks within the bustling crowd. He keeps his head down, doing his best to go unnoticed. This seemingly fails, as someone grabs him by the back of his sleeve.

He turns sharply, hands balled into fists.

His fists unclench when he realizes the person grabbing onto him is the girl from the train.

"Sakura-" Naruto begins to ask, only to be interrupted by the clearly out of breath girl.

"Someone…stole…bags!" She manages to huff out.

The blonde pauses in thought, before mumbling out a, "Wha?"

She holds up a hand, silently asking for a moment. Resting a hand on her side, Sakura eventually manages to say, "My bags are gone. Someone stole my bags, in the post office." She explains.

"The fancy ones you were carrying around?" Naruto asks.

"Ah huh," Sakura confirms simply, still catching her breath.

Naruto looks up in thought, his eyebrows knitted together. After a moment, he says, "Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asks, following close behind him as they go back the way they came, "Back to the post office?"

Naruto doesn't answer, too busy weaving the two of them through the traffic as quickly as he can.

As they step back inside the building, Naruto immediately heads for the attendant he and Sakura had spoken to earlier. The attendant, having immediately spotted the blonde upon his arrival, scoffs when he realizes the younger man is walking towards him.

Reaching the counter, Naruto puts on a wide smile, "Hello, um, I was wondering if we could-"

"No loitering, boy," The attendant interrupts, waving Naruto away lackadaisically as he looks back down at the newspaper in his hands, "You've done your business, now scram."

"Well actually, we're, I mean, _she _seems to have lost her bags," Naruto says, forcing his smile up, "I was just wondering if you'd seen anyone walk out with a couple o' nice lookin' bags. They're green, with brown trimming. Kinda expensive lookin', actually."

The attendant didn't bother looking up as he said, "Haven't seen anyone with nothing like that."

"Okay, well, have you seen any shady looking people wandering around-"

Crumpling up his paper angrily, the attendant says, "Are you telling me I'm not doing my job, blood? 'Cause that's sure what it sounds like."

"No, I-"

The attendant begins to jab his finger into Naruto's chest, "I don't have to stand here and take your shit, you fucking mongrel. Now, get your bloody ass out of here, you hear me?"

Spittle from the attendant's tirade lands on Naruto's cheek, causing him to flinch in disgust.

His eyes, having never wavered from the man during his cursing, shifts down at Sakura. She is averting eye contact; her shoulders slumped.

A heat rises up in Naruto's chest, his nostrils flaring. As the attendant is about to continue his rant, Naruto grabs onto the hand the man is jabbing him with. With a quick jerk, a pop comes from the wrist, causing the attendant to yelp in pain.

Sakura, startled by Naruto's sudden action, watches as the blonde grabs onto the other man's collar and lifts him off his feet, pulling him over the counter and throwing onto the ground. The attendant, on his hands and knees, is about to get up when Naruto grabs him by the back of his shirt, throwing him out the open office door.

He lands on the street, causing the traffic to come to a halt, watching Naruto skulk out of the office, his fist balled together as he yells, "Got anything else to say?!"

The man scrambles to his feet, "You fucking savages are all the same," He begins to say, only to realize that was the last thing that should've come out of his mouth as Naruto grabs him again roughly by his collar.

Naruto, his fist drawn back ready to hit the man, suddenly realizes the streets are stark still. Looking around, he sees that everyone has stopped their business, looking at the spectacle with mixtures of confusion and dismay. His eyes eventually land on Sakura, the girl standing in the office's doorway, hand covering her gaping mouth.

Closing his eyes, Naruto takes a deep breath in before releasing the man from his grip. He raises his hands up, taking a few steps back, "I don't want any trouble," He says quietly, "I just want to know if you saw anyone make off with her bags, you'd have noticed 'em, no one from 'round here would be carrying anything like 'em."

The attendant, seemingly regaining his confidence upon realizing Naruto wasn't going to attack him anymore, spit a wad of bile at the younger man's feet before saying, "Even if I had, I wouldn't say nothing to you about it, mongrel."

Straightening his jacket, the attendant walks back to the post office, aggressively brushing passed the blonde on his way. Naruto glares at his back but does nothing.

Sakura, from outside the post office's doorway, watches Naruto collect himself before walking towards her.

"Sorry," Naruto apologizes sheepishly.

"It's okay," Sakura reassures, looking up at him from the side of her eye, "He deserved it."

"Yeah, well, he's the only one who would've seen who took your bags," Naruto says remorsefully, "And I fucked it all up."

Before Sakura could respond, a voice from behind them says, "You say your fancy bags got stolen?"

They turn to see a shriveled woman standing behind them, an open umbrella giving her shade from the summer sun. The woman, wearing a worn black dress, hunches over a walking cane for support. With a kindly smile, she asks, "They wouldn't happen to be green and brown, by chance?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaims excitedly, "Have you seen them?"

"Oh yes," The woman assures with a slow nod, "Saw some youngsters running off with them a few minutes before this young man made his scene," She eyes Naruto merrily, "And what a scene it was."

Naruto steps forward, leaning down to her level, "These youngsters, there wouldn't happen to have been three of 'em would there?"

"Oh yes, there was three," She answers, "Hard to miss, don't know how that fool in there let 'em slip. Two boys and a girl. One of 'em had a scarf tied around his neck, which I found to be very odd. I ask you, who in their right mind wears a scarf in the middle of July?"

Naruto sighs, "A buncha stupid kids, ma'am."

The woman cackles, stamping her cane on the ground in amusement, "You're a fiery one," She praises, looking up at Sakura, "Keep him in check, little miss. He's a troublemaker, this one."

"Oh, uh," Sakura begins to say, only for the woman to turn on her heels, waving her umbrella as a way of goodbye.

"Stay safe, dearies," She calls, "I always hate to hear news of fresh youngsters like yourselves getting mixed up in the wild games they play out here. Shootin' and steelin' and fightin', and for what? Bah, why back in my day-" As she submerges back into the crowd, her recollections are lost among the sounds of traffic.

Sakura, turns to Naruto, the blonde sporting an annoyed look, "What's the matter?" She asks.

"I know who took your bags," Naruto answers, scratching his cheek, "And I know where to find 'em."

"That's terrific!" Sakura exclaims happily, bouncing on her feet, "Where do you think they'll be?"

"In my hometown," Naruto says, "Hawthorne."

"Oh," Sakura says, deflating slightly, "That's five miles west of here, isn't it?"

"More than likely they'll get there way before we do, and I don't know where they hang out so I doubt we'll be able to find 'em fast. But I know someone who can lead us to 'em," Naruto reassures before pausing for a second, "Where're were you planning on heading?"

"Tanzaku," Sakura answers.

Naruto nods, "Okay, well, why don't you head on down to Tanzaku, while I track down your bags. I'll come down to give 'em to you as soon as I-"

"And what makes you think I'm just going to allow you to collect my things for me?" Sakura demands in a huff, placing her hands on her hips, "I am more than capable of recovering my belongings, thank you. I'm not some damsel in distress."

Naruto pauses for a moment, "A what in what?" He finally asks stupidly.

"Besides," Sakura begins, "My purse was in one of those bags. All of my money was inside it. How am I to buy an apartment in Tanzaku without any money?"

The blonde observes her for a moment, a small smile working its way up his lips, "Well then, in that case we'd better get going. They'll have only spent about half if we hurry."

"Good," The woman says with a confidant nod, only to pause, "Wait…_half_?"

-x-

_Hawthorne, a city hidden in leaves. _

_Founded in 838 AS by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Population: 996 circa 900 AS. Notable figures include: Tobirama Senju, father of the westward railroad. Minata Namikaze, renowned Colonel of the Elemental Federation Army. Itachi Uchiha, a once notable lawman turned second most wanted outlaw in Fire County. _

_Hawthorne, a city founded off peace, would later become renowned for its wanton debauchery. Gambling, whoring, gunslinging, and stealing, Hawthorne is a town bathed in sin and frontier lawlessness. _

_But it is not without its charm. The very thing that drives good and moral folk away is what draws thrill seekers in, giving young up and comers a chance at exploring the excitement of the wild west with little restriction._

_Through this, Hawthorne has given birth to some of the most infamous villains the Elemental Federation has ever seen. But, even more so, it has given the land some of its greatest western protagonists. Tales will be told of these adventuring cowpoke for decades to come._

_And for that, long live the city hidden in leaves. _

-x-

The road from Tobirama Station to Hawthorne was not a long one. This was purposefully done by Tobirama Senju, hoping their close proximity would bring business to the fledging town. The road, nicknamed the Shady Highway, ran a measly five miles. Built along a thick patch of forest, the road sits under a canopy of leaves, giving travelers a nice hour's worth of shade. Hence the epithet.

Naruto side eyes Sakura, the girl walking just behind him. Sweat had begun build along her temple and, going off her breathing, she was beginning to get tired. Not that he could blame her. The dress she was wearing had to be over twenty pounds of tacked on weight.

"Do you wanna rest for a second?" Naruto asks, doing his best not to sound concerned, "I've got some water in my pack, if you want."

Sakura looks up, delicately dabbing her forehead with a handkerchief, "Well, if you wouldn't mind." She mutters thankfully.

Walking over to the side, Naruto pulls a canteen from his pack. Taking off the cap, he gives it to the pinkette.

Sakura takes a grateful sip, dabbing away at the continuing beads of sweat that lay along her forehead. Looking around, she says appreciatively, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah," Naruto agrees, "I can definitely see why the settlers, you know…settled here and stuff."

The girl gives an amused smile, looking at him thoughtfully, "So…you're a clansman, huh? The man, he called you a demi, right-"

"_Don't _call me that." Naruto demands harshly. His jaw clenches as he releases a breath, "Sorry. Just…just don't call me that, please."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologizes, taken aback, "I didn't know-"

"It means half," Naruto explains, "Half a person, actually."

Sakura nods awkwardly, holding the canteen in her hands gingerly, "Is that why you had to stand in that other line?"

"Yes," The man mutters, looking away as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Are all places here like that?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "No, not everywhere. Just the newer towns. Tanzaku is like that. Flint and Coral too."

"That's terrible," Sakura states, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault," Naruto reassures, forcing a toothy smile, "Just don't let any other clan folk catch you saying that. You're lucky I'm one of the nicer ones."

She smiles back, "Yeah, I'm sure. Here." She hands him the canteen, "Thank you."

Naruto takes the canteen, screwing the cap on before stuffing it back into his pack. Adjusting the strap around his shoulder, he says, "Come on, we only got a few minutes to go."

"Alright," Sakura agrees, preparing herself for the long walk.

Their walk went by with an awkward silence. Naruto, not really in the mood for conversation, was fine with the quiet, taking in the nature around them as they continue down the Shady Highway. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Naruto looks upwards with a loose smile in place.

Sakura side eyes him, doing her best to ignore the stiffness coming from her feet. She was really regretting wearing heals. And the dress, as a matter of fact. First thing she's doing after getting her bags back is going shopping for more comfortable clothes. Clothes suitable for western girls.

"So," Sakura begins, attempting to move passed the tension in the air, "What's Hawthorne like?"

"It's…loud," Naruto offers lamely, "The people I mean."

"That's cryptic," The girl mutters.

Naruto laughs, "Trust me, it's accurate. Things are always happening, people are always arguing and fighting about something, that and this."

"Is it true that the founders of Hawthorne had a duel in the town streets?" Sakura asks, "I'd read they killed each other, all because one had been made mayor over the other."

"Ah, that's nothin' but an urban legend and stuff," Naruto says, "They never actually fired at each other, was just a stand off kinda thing. Hashirama Senju died from a fever and Madara abandoned his family and was never heard from again."

"Oh," says Sakura, "Well, I guess the story about Itachi Uchiha killing his entire family before setting his home on fire isn't true either-"

"Oh, no that's true," admits the blonde awkwardly, "Though he didn't kill his _entire _family. His brother survived."

Sakura swallows the lump in her throat, "So, the stories about him being a murderous psychopath?"

"Totally true," Naruto confirms matter of factly.

"Wow," Sakura says uncomfortably, "And he came from Hawthorne? Isn't it weird knowing someone from your hometown is on the government's Most Wanted list?"

Laughing, Naruto says, "Well, if we're talking about criminals from Hawthorne, he's not even the _most _wanted on the Most Wanted list. If anything, he's a small fry compared to the guy at the top."

"And who's that?" Wonders the girl, taking in the town's history with curiosity.

As Naruto is about to answer, he notices something off in the distance. Smiling he points ahead, "We're here."

Looking forward, Sakura finally realizes they're encroaching on a large wooden fence, an impressive archway hanging over the highway. Printed on the archway's face, a sign reads, 'Hawthorne, formerly Konohagakure. A village hidden in the leaves.'

And just passed the entrance, lies ahead the bustling town of Hawthorne.

"Welcome to Hawthorne," Naruto says happily, gesturing for Sakura to walk ahead.

Sakura smiles wide, lifting up her skirt to open up a faster pace. Naruto follows, nervously wringing his hands more and more the closer they get to Hawthorne's gate.

-x-

**Chapter Complete**

-x-

**Author's Note: Welp, here we have it. The **_**actual **_**first chapter of Blondie. Hopefully you guys are getting a better understanding of the world and how it works, and I hope you're enjoying my portrayal of Naruto and Sakura. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. **

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write, hopefully the next one will come out a little sooner. I had this one about halfway done, then I realized I hated how I introduced Naruto and Sakura the first time around. In that version, I had them sharing a cigarette as the ice breaker. But then it hit me that that doesn't really fit with either character's personality. It was a mess, to be honest. But I feel like I really got it down the second time around. Hopefully. Second chapter will be introducing a lot of characters into the story, obviously. I'm actually really looking forward to bringing people like Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi into the wild west of Hawthorne. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this. Please follow, please favorite, but most of all please review. Let me know what you thought. **


	3. Part Three - Hawthorne

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

-x-

**Part Three – Hawthorne **

-x-

_The city of Hawthorne, the first federation settlement of the wild west. _

_The geometry of the town is circular, its infrastructure fractioned into sixths. Along the six roads of Hawthorne, a row of buildings sits on either side. These six fractions are the districts of Hawthorne. _

_The first is the tourist district, where hotels, restaurants, and the town museum lie. _

_The second and fifth fraction, are the business districts. This single stretch of road, dubbed Commerce Avenue, is where one can find trading posts, a variety of general stores, a butcher's shop, and a gunsmith and gun shop. _

_Within the third is the housing district, where a large portion of Hawthorne locals reside. _

_In the fourth fraction lies the government district. Here, the mayor's office the courthouse, the town bank, the sheriff's office and joint local jailhouse can all be found._

_And finally, the sixth fraction. The entertainment district. Brothels, bars, gambling, theatres, and side shows happily fill this district with lively entertainment. _

_And in the dead center of these six districts lies the town's namesake, Hashirama's Hawthorn. This massive tree, planted almost a century prior, towers at an impressive forty feet tall, its branches lurking over the buildings that surround it on all sides. Its leaves shade its city, protecting it from the evils of the outside world. Through this tree, the town of Hawthorne truly is a village hidden in the leaves. _

-x-

Naruto sighs as he and Sakura pass through the tourist district, walking at a slow pace as Sakura takes in the town for the first time. He can't blame her for being so enamored. The town is as he said, loud.

Men's laughter and loud music burst from the bars on either side of the street. A group of children run by them, merrily playing cowboys and clansmen. Loitering just outside the bars and hotel, vagrants openly appraise them, chattering amongst themselves. A stagecoach lumbers by, heading out of town. Its occupants look haggard and defeated.

As they finally pass the parallel bars, a loud thunderclap of a voice echoes out over the street.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as I live and breathe!"

Naruto stops, his shoulders slumping and his head down, he releases an agitated breath. Sakura, looking up at him, raises a confused eyebrow at his reaction. Looking over his shoulder, the girl spots a bear of a man barreling towards them.

Walking from the bar on their left, the man energetically strides over. As he reaches them, Sakura realizes just how tall he is, standing about two heads taller than Naruto, and about twice as wide. His leathered skin wrinkles up against his toothy smile, his eyes crinkling from the exuberance. Framing his face is a white mane that is pulled back in a loose ponytail, his wild sideburns running all the way past his jawline. Wearing a dark red vest over a forest green high collar shirt, he gave off the appearance of a businessman.

Clapping Naruto on the back, the man bellows, "How're you doin' kid? What's it been, six, seven months?"

"Three years, actually," Naruto corrects, collecting himself after almost getting shoved to the ground from the other man's patting.

The man laughs, "Three years? Going off how tall you were when you left, and how tall you are now, I figured seven months was generous."

The blonde's eyebrow twitches with consternation as he turns to face the older man, "Good to see you too, you old toad."

After giving another laugh, the man finally seems to notice Sakura, the girl standing just behind the blonde. Stepping around Naruto, the man offers her his hand, "And who might you be?"

Sakura takes his hand, the man giving it a gentle kiss, "Sakura Haruno," She answers.

The man gives a slight bow as he introduces himself, "Jiraiya, at your service."

"And what would those services be?" Sakura asks politely.

"I happen to run a lucrative establishment within the entertainment district," Jiraiya describes theatrically, "It is a fine, respected institution that has serviced its community for decades with-"

"He runs the local brothel," Naruto interrupts flatly.

Sakura's face scrunches up in disgust as she harshly pulls her hand free from his, "Oh," She mutters, stepping back, once again placing Naruto between her and Jiraiya.

Knowing when he'd been beat, Jiraiya turns his attention back on the blonde, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, "You old enough to drink yet, boy?"

"Yeah," Naruto answers as Jiraiya begins to drag him along, much to the blonde's resistance, Sakura following several steps behind.

Jiraiya nods to the girl, "What about your sweetheart over there?"

"It isn't like that," Naruto mutters, finally accepting that he had no say in getting dragged along.

"Oh, well do tell, what is it like?" Jiraiya wonders, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"We just met this morning," Naruto informs, "I'm helping her-"

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Sakura asks exasperatedly.

Jiraiya doesn't bother to turn towards her as he answers, "Getting a celebratory drink, of course! Not every day your favorite little troublemaker returns from war."

"Troublemaker?" She asks, looking at the back of Naruto's head. Clearing her head, she says, "Well, we actually have somewhere to be."

"Oh, and where would that be?"

"Well, um," Sakura stutters, "I do not actually know, Naruto was taking me there. We're looking for my bags, they were stolen at Tobirama Station-"

Jiraiya laughs, "Oh, then Naruto's the man for you. I bet he knows every two-bit player 'round these parts. You know, scoping out the competition and such."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asks, confused.

Jiraiya turns to look at her, "Oh didn't he tell you-"

"We need to speak to the old man," Naruto interrupts, giving Jiraiya a sideways glare, "Maybe we can get a drink some other time-"

"If Tsunade finds out I ran into you and didn't take you to her first thing, she'd skin me alive and turn that skin into a lampshade. It'll only be a few minutes, swear on my top girl," Jiraiya chastises.

The three grow quiet, forcing Sakura to take in the sites in an attempt to ignore her growing impatience. It is then that she sees they're nearing the town roundabout, her eyes widening in awe at the giant hawthorn planted in its dead center.

Jiraiya turns left, taking them down the street just next to the tourist district. Sakura immediately realizes they've entered what her father would call the, 'bad part of town.'

Sakura meekly caught up to Jiraiya and Naruto, hovering behind the younger man as they entered the entertainment district. While Jiriaya waved to a random cluster of men standing outside a building with a sign that read, 'Myoboku,' Sakura avoids looking the men in the eye as they blatantly appraise her.

Thankfully, their destination was the first building to their right, a saloon called, 'Kato's Bar and Hotel.' As the three approach the building's porch steps, a man is violently ejected through the saloon's batwing doors. The man drunkenly scrambles across the porch, barely keeping himself upright.

A woman's voice echoes from within the saloon, "If I ever see your face in here again, I'll tan your hide! You hear that Mizuki?!"

Mizuki stumbles upright, whipping his sweat drenched hair out of his face, "I hear ya, ya old hag." He slurs loudly.

Immediately afterwards, an empty beer mug goes soaring over the twin doors. Had Mizuki not been drunkenly swaying around, the mug would've pelted him right in the forehead. Instead it flies over his shoulder, breaking as it hit the ground behind him.

The man, seemingly not realizing the near miss, turns around as he waves the bird to whoever was shouting at him from inside. It was then that he spotted the three behind him, his eyes immediately landing on Naruto.

Scowling mightily, Mizuki lifts up his untucked shirt, revealing a rusted over revolver sitting in its holster.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The drunk mutters, "What wassit I said about you showin' your face to me if we ever seen each other again?"

A long pause fills the space between them before Naruto eventually blurts out, "I'm gotta be honest…I didn't catch any of that."

"I said, I ain't want to see your face again," Mizuki slurs aggressively, his hand brushing against the side of his firearm, "You got your shootin' iron, boy?"

"Can't say I do," Naruto answers, giving his patented smile.

Sakura, doing her best to hide behind the much taller Jiraiya, grips onto Naruto jacket nervously. As she does, she notices Jiraiya subtly reaching for something at his hip. She swallows the lump forming in her throat.

Before Mizuki can open his mouth, a 'clunk' resounds off the back of his head as another beer mug is thrown over the batwing doors. Mizuki drops with a limp thump.

Jiraiya and Naruto relax, the older man no longer reaching for his side. Sakura sighs in relief, letting go of Naruto's jacket and taking a step back as she gathers herself. As she pulls out her handkerchief and begins to dab at the sweat accumulating along her temple, a woman storms out of the saloon.

The doors swing angrily behind her as she scowls nastily down at the unconscious man, "I _told _you to get out. That means all the way out," She scolds, though how she expects the man can hear her is unclear.

The woman, much to Sakura's surprise, is incredibly beautiful. Her attire was strangely masculine, but amazingly she pulled it off without losing a single iota of her femininity. Wrapped around her buxom chest is a button up forest green shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans that were held up by a pair of tan suspenders. Her straight blonde hair frames the side of her face, cascading down to her upper back.

Her brown eyes and ruby lips are scrunched up in agitation until they land on Naruto. Immediately, her face morphs from anger to surprise and then joy. Rushing down the steps, she pulls the young man into her arms, hugging him tightly.

Naruto, completely engulfed in the woman's embrace, whimpers out, "Tsunade…you're…hurting me."

Tsunade lets go, only to then slap the boy across the face.

The younger blonde stumbles back, holding his cheek in pain.

Sakura, flabbergasted, begins to shout, "Hey-"

Only for Tsunade to cut through with her own shout, "Where the _hell_ have you been?! You were released from duty a _month _ago. What took you so long? Huh? Answer me!"

Naruto, still rubbing his cheek, muttered, "Well I-"

Again, Tsunade interrupts, "Do you have any idea how _worried _I was for you? I thought you'd been robbed, or kidnapped, or murdered, or hell that they'd sent you off to Sage knows where! I drank myself silly worrying about you!"

"Not that you needed the excuse," Jiraiya adds not so helpfully, getting a scathing glare from Tsunade for his trouble.

"And who's this?" The woman demands, jamming her finger at Sakura's direction, "This girl the reason for your procrastination? Hm?"

"Actually-" Naruto tries to answer.

But once again, he's interrupted by Tsunade, "I mean, I should've known that's what it was. Leaving me waiting here so you can have fun with some girl-"

This time, it is Naruto who interrupts her, "Tsunade, I'm sorry. Really. I'm really, _really _sorry. I'd have sent you a letter, but well, you know."

Tsunade's anger slowly begins to fade away, "You could've gotten the girl to-"

"I'd only just met her today," Naruto says. Moving over he gives Tsunade full view of the girl, "This is Sakura Haruno. She's a friend I'm helping out. We sort of need to talk to the old man right away."

"Well, I'm sure that can wait a few minutes," Tsunade rebuffs as she grabs onto the boy's jacket collar, "Come have a drink, you owe me that at the very least."

"Okay," Naruto relents hesitantly, though he didn't really have much of a choice as the woman pulled him into the saloon.

Sakura looks up at Jiraiya, the man looking down at her. Seeing her confused look, he gives a lopsided smile and shrugs. Gesturing for her to enter, the man says, "Ladies first."

The girl scowls, "And let you stare at my back while I walk? No thank you. I'll follow you in, Mr. Jiraiya."

Jiraiya laughs, not denying what was definitely true.

Following the man inside, Sakura takes in the rowdy saloon. A piano is playing uproariously in the corner, a man and woman dancing next to the pianist, their jaunty steps not going with the tune at all. Sitting at the bar is a varied cluster of men. Some look to be cowboys, some lumberjacks, others railway men. Round tables clutter the rest of the bar, each filled with diverse characters who Sakura could only guess as to their virtue.

As Tsunade led the three to a table situated in the corner of the saloon, the woman shouts over the noise, "Shizune! Go fetch Kakashi, the grease stain outside is stinking up the place."

Shizune, a meek looking woman who was halfway up the stairs going up to the saloon's second floor, nods to the order, "Yes ma'am!"

Pulling up her dark blue dress skirt, the woman hurries down the stairs and outside, awkwardly walking around the knocked out drunk before heading for the sheriff's office.

As the four took their seats, Tsunade shouts to the man tending bar, "Kabuto, bring over some whiskey."

The bespectacled young man smiles over the bar, raising up a full bottle of liquor, "Three Wolves, I'm assuming?"

"What do you think?" Tsunade asks flatly, getting a laugh out of the man.

"Coming right up," He says as he fills a lumberjack's mug. Placing it down, he pulls out a brass serving tray. Sitting four whiskey glasses on the tray, Kabuto walk briskly towards his boss's table. Elegantly avoiding wondering patrons, Kabuto is at the table in no time at all.

Setting the glasses down in front of their respective drinkers, Kabuto then opens the fresh bottle of Three Wolves. As he gently pours the liquor into Tsunade's drink, he looks over at Naruto, giving the boy a kind smile, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto nods, giving an awkward smile in return, "You too, Kabuto."

As Kabuto finishes pouring the drink into Naruto and Jiraiya's glasses, he pauses at Sakura's. Looking her over, his glasses glinting off the sunlight peaking through the saloon's entrance, he asks, "Are you old enough to drink, miss?"

"I am," Sakura answers, slightly nervous under the man's scrutiny.

"Do you have any identification?" He asks intently.

"Well, no," Sakura stutters, "My belongings were stolen upon my arrival at Tobirama Station, that's actually why I'm here-"

"Let her have the drink, Kabuto," Tsunade commands with a dismissive hand wave, "She looks old enough to me."

"Alright," Kabuto relents, pouring the whiskey into her glass, though the amount is noticeably less then the other three's.

As he walks away, leaving the bottle on the table, Naruto mutters, "Sage, that guy gives me the creeps."

"That's what keeps most of these drunkards in line," Tsunade insists merrily after taking a sip from her whiskey.

Sakura takes a sip from her own glass, cringing as the drink burns her throat. Coughing delicately, she looks back and forth between Naruto and Tsunade. Eventually, she asks the Uzumaki, "So, is Ms. Tsunade your mother?"

A pause is her answer, the three sitting around her giving her various looks before all three burst out into laughter. Naruto, the first to recover, says, "No, no. Sage no. She's, uh…well, I don't really know what to call her."

"Oh, Tsunade is the princess of this town," Jiraiya informs her with amusment, "Her grandpappy and uncle founded this here town almost a century ago. She's practically royalty."

Tsunade groans, her eyebrow twitching, "I don't remember giving you permission to tell her that, you old pervert."

"Old?" Jiraiya asks, faking offence, "Are we not the same age, princess?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow at that. Jiraiya appears to be in his mid-fifties. The woman next to her looks a decade younger.

The twitching along her eyebrow intensifies, and as Tsunade prepares a retort, the saloon doors swing inward, a man walking in after Shizune.

The man is tall, standing a head shorter than Jiraiya. Though it was hard to be certain, as he stood with a noticeable slouch to his posture. His lanky frame is covered in loose clothing that hides his build, with a plain blue button up shirt, a green vest, and blue jeans giving him a generic look. A rancher's hat is plopped atop his head, hanging lopsidedly over one eye. Covering his mouth and nose is a black bandana.

As he walks closer, Sakura sees that he's sporting a black eyepatch over his left eye. His messy grey hair peaks out from underneath his hat, giving the man a rather strange appearance.

Pinned to his vest sits a sheriff's badge.

His hands in his pockets, he eventually meanders over to their table. Addressing Tsunade, he mutters through the bandana, "So, what's he done this time?"

"Came here, likely with a few drinks in him already, and drank an entire bottle of bourbon by himself. Asked him to pay, told me he didn't have any money, all the while making rather crude remarks regarding my assistant and myself. I gave him the boot, but on his way out he decided to pick try and pick a fight with these three," She gestures to the three sitting around her. Looking back to the man, she says, "You'd best be doing something about this, Kakashi. That fool's been nothing but a pain in this town's ass for years now."

"I'll see what I can do," Kakashi stated apathetically, "I'll let him sit in the drunk box for a day or two, see what the judge thinks about all this."

Tsunade scoffs, "You know that old bastard is soft on war veterans."

"That's the best I can do," The sheriff stated, his tone not conveying much sympathy, "Unless he actually draws that gun on someone, only thing I can do is send him off to the judge. Them's the rules."

"Yeah well, and we all know he's too much of a coward for that," Jiraiya says before finishing his drink.

"I don't know," Sakura mutters, "He seemed ready to shoot Naruto, and for no real reason at all."

Kakashi looks down at the young woman, "And you are…?"

"Sakura Haruno," She introduces herself.

Tipping his hat to her, he simply says, "Kakashi," He then looks over at Naruto, his eye crinkling in what anyone could only guess to be a form of smile, "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little pickpocket. Or should I say war hero now?"

"I aint' no hero," Naruto denies, giving the man a wide smile, "And I ain't no pickpocket neither. Not anymore."

Kakashi ruffles the younger man's hair, much to Naruto's consternation, "Sure you aren't," The sheriff teases.

Naruto swats away the hand animatedly, giving the older man the stink eye, "Don't think I won't hit you, just 'cause you're some bigtime sheriff now."

"I was a bigtime sheriff when you left, boy," Kakashi retorts flatly, "And if I remember right, last time you swung at me I nearly broke your arm."

Naruto, looking ready to get in a scuffle with the sheriff, is stopped by a heavy side eye from Tsunade, her piercing gaze keeping him seated. Looking up, she addresses the sheriff, "You taking Mizuki off my property or what?"

"Of course, ma'am," Kakashi drawls, swatting Naruto on the back of his shoulder, "Come on, help me lift the son of a bitch on over to the jailhouse."

"Right," Naruto concedes, getting up from his seat, "I needed to head on over there anyway."

Sakura, seeing that Naruto was about to leave with the sheriff, gets up to go with him.

Seeing this, Naruto stops her, "You know, why don't I go on ahead alone? You really don't need to come; I can talk to the old man on my own."

"But-" The girl begins to argue, only for Naruto to say.

"I'd kinda like to talk to him alone, if you don't mind," Naruto says, firm but gently, "I got some…personal things to talk about with him, I suppose. Don't worry I'll ask him all about what you want me to ask about, trust me."

"But I don't really want to be _left _here," Sakura admits to him quietly, looking around the saloon, "This isn't a place I feel totally comfortable with."

"Oh, you'll be okay," Naruto reassures, "Jiraiya will be-"

Sakura gives him a look that forces him to pause.

"-Okay fine," Naruto concedes, "But Tsunade'll be here, and she'll keep trouble away. Trust me, alright?"

Shifting back and forth on her heals nervously, Sakura eventually sighs to herself, "Okay, I'll stay. But please hurry."

"Sure thing," The blonde agrees, giving a confident smile.

As Naruto and Kakashi exit the saloon, Sakura sits back down at the table. Grabbing her drink, she swings the rest down.

Tsunade smiles. Leaning forward, she grabs the bottle of Three Wolves. Opening it, she begins to pour the whiskey into Sakura's now empty glass, "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." The older woman says confidently.

Jiraiya sighs at the display of female solidarity, his eyes wandering to a woman sitting a few tables over. The man gives her a wink, causing her to smile. Seeing an invitation, Jiraiya exits the table, heading over to hers.

Sakura, having seen the display, asks Tsunade, "What is that man's relationship to Naruto, exactly?"

"He's his godfather," Tsunade says, seemingly not too pleased with that answer, "Jiraiya took in Naruto's father when he was a boy. Then he helped look after the boy's son, not that he did much beyond encouraging him to get into trouble." She grumbles, gesturing over to the wall to their right.

Sakura looks over, seeing two rows of picture frames adorn said wall. Getting up, Sakura meanders over to the wall.

The first picture of the second row grabs her attention. The black and white still depicts a younger Tsunade, standing next to a handsome man with long shoulder length hair. Standing next to them, a young man with a strong resemblance to Tsunade, likely her brother. And next to him, a teenage girl with hair that reached her lower back.

"_That_ is Naruto's mother," Tsunade says from the table, taking a sip of her drink, "My husband and I took her in. She was a good a girl."

"Was?" Sakura asked, "She…died?"

"In childbirth." Tsunade mutters past the glass.

Sakura looks back to the photographs. Next to the picture of Tsunade and Naruto's mother is a picture of Jiraiya standing next to a young man who strongly resembles Naruto, though his face is a little thinner. Standing next to the young man is Naruto's mother. The girl appears to be giving Jiraiya the stink eye while the young man laughs.

"This is Naruto's father?" Sakura asks, though she already knows the answer.

Tsunade nods, taking yet another large drink from her now empty glass.

Sakura looks at the final picture in the second row. It's of much younger Naruto, possibly ten or eleven years old. He's standing between Tsunade and Jiraiya. The man seems to be sporting a freshly bruised eye, while Tsunade is glaring at the man with nothing but pure rage on her face. Standing in between them, Naruto looks straight at the camera, giving as wide a smile as he can his eyes wrinkled shut from the effort.

Looking up at the picture directly above it, Sakura sees that it's a portrait. In fact, all four of the pictures in the top row are. The portrait seems to be that of Naruto's father, the man looking to be in his thirties at that point.

A name under the portrait reads, 'Minato Namikaze.'

Sakura turns to Tsunade, "Why is there a portrait of Naruto's father?"

"All mayors of Hawthorne get their portraits taken," Tsunade answers, staring off into space, "But none of them ever wanted to keep them. The portraits of my grandfather and uncle were gathering dust in my attic, and Hiruzen's was just sitting in some closet in his office. So, my husband thought it'd be a great idea to hang them up here, as a sign of respect or something stupid like that."

The girl pauses, "So…Naruto's _father _is the mayor of Hawthorne?"

"_Was _the mayor," Tsunade clarifies. With a sigh, she gestures to Sakura's seat at the table, "Enough about all that, come back on over here, city girl."

Sakura sits back down next to the woman, taking a small sip of her drink. She looks back at the pictures, her eyes landing on the portrait of Naruto's father. She looks over at the saloon's doorway, sighing thoughtfully.

-x-

Naruto grunts with exertion as he and Kakashi carry Mizuki through the town streets. Kakashi had taken his arms, Naruto the legs, the two lifting him up off the ground with some effort.

As he adjusts his grip on the limp limbs, Naruto looks up at the man, "Ever hear word from Sasuke?"

Kakashi looks at him from the corner of his eye, "Not a one. You?"

"Nothing," Naruto grunts, "I'd heard a few things, something about him hunting some outfit called the Hoshigaki-Momochi Gang."

"The Hoshigaki-Momochi Gang broke up half a decade ago," Kakashi informs him, "Why would he be after them?"

"Don't know, just what I'd heard," Naruto shoots back, "Sage, this bastard's heavy."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he soiled himself after getting knocked out," Kakashi mutters matter of factly.

Naruto looks at him in bewilderment, "What?"

"You didn't notice that smell?" Kakashi asks nonchalantly.

"I thought that was just his smell, not actual piss!" Naruto shouts, dropping his half of the man.

Kakashi, his calm façade still in play, asks, "Why do you think I wanted the arms?"

Naruto grumbles, cursing under his breath as he walks over to the other side of Mizuki. Grabbing onto one of his arms, Naruto says to Kakashi, "Let's just get this over with, you fuckin' scarecrow."

The sheriff takes an arm, the two men walking side by side as they drag the man along the street. Kakashi and Naruto nod to passersby, the men and women giving Kakashi respectful nods and smiles.

Eventually, the two make their way into the government district, entering the jail house that sat in between the sheriff's office and the town courthouse.

Of the eight cells occupying the jailhouse, only one is in use. The occupant is a young-looking man, the only discernable part about him being his messy brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

The young man looks up from his seat on the cell room's floor, standing up and pressing himself up against the bars, "Finally letting me out, sheriff?" He asks lightly.

"Your meeting with the judge isn't for another day," Kakashi answers apathetically.

"Oh come on, I already been in here for three days," The man complains, "I ain't even do nothing too bad."

"You tried to steal the mayoral journal," Kakashi claims flatly, "You're gonna sit in here for as long as we want you to."

Naruto, waiting for Kakashi to open one of the cell doors, asks the man, "Why'd you try and steal that for?"

"'Cause it's valuable," Says the man as though it were obvious, "Some people out there who'd pay big money for something like that."

"People like who?" Kakashi asks rhetorically, opening the door.

The man pauses, "I don't know…people."

"Seems like you had the entire caper all planned out," The sheriff quips. Looking down, he notices that Mizuki seems to be conscious, "How long you been awake?"

"Couple minutes," Mizuki slurs tiredly, "Appreciate the ride."

"Yeah, well, let me do you one more favor," Kakashi picks up Mizuki by his shirt's scruff, throwing him into the cell, "Don't expect dinner, can't have you throwing it up."

As Naruto and Kakashi exit the jailhouse, Mizuki slowly lifts himself up into a seated position. Smacking his lips, he looks over to his cell neighbor, "How's it happening, Idate?"

Idate, still pressed up against the bars, looks over at the man, "How you think?"

Mizuki grunts as he slides over to the cell's wall, leaning against it as he rubs his temple. He looks back up, his forehead scrunched up in thought. Eventually, he says, "Tell me more about that journal."

Idate quirks an eyebrow.

-x-

Kakashi and Naruto stand outside the jailhouse, Naruto wiping his hands off on his pants, "Can't believe you let me carry his piss-soaked legs, you son of a bitch."

"Mm," Kakashi mumbled distractedly, watching Naruto try and fail to clean his hands. Eventually, he asks, "How're you doing, kid? Really?"

"M'fine," Naruto mutters. Looking up, and seeing Kakashi's oddly sincere face, he continues, "Seriously, I'm fine."

Kakashi seems ready to say something but hesitates. Eventually he nods to the blonde's answer. Patting the younger man on the side of the arm, he says, "I'll be seeing you." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the sheriff begins to walk over to the courtroom.

As the man walks up the courtroom steps, Naruto crosses the street, walking towards the mayor's office directly across from the courtroom. The building, much like most of the town, isn't anything too special. Built by the Senju clan nearly a century ago, it features the standard Senju construction job: bland but sturdy.

Walking up the building's porch, Naruto slowly opens the front door. Peaking inside, he sees the mayor's secretary sitting at her desk in the lobby's back left corner. The mayor's office door was directly to her desk's right, making her the old man's guard dog against unwanted guests.

Looking up, the woman raises a surprised eyebrow at Naruto, "Hello, Mr. Uzumaki. It's been some time."

Naruto gives his widest smile, "It sure has, Ms. Koharu," He closes the door behind him, "Is the old man in his office?"

"He is," Koharu answers blandly, "Though I doubt he has time for an unscheduled appointment. I can put you down for next-"

A muffled voice comes through the office door to her right, "Let him in, Koharu."

Koharu pauses at the command, sighing before motioning him on through. Naruto awkwardly complies, walking through the lobby towards the door. As he reaches for the knob, Koharu cuts in, "Knock before entering, please."

His hand already on the knob, Naruto barely skips a beat before turning the knob and entering the office. Naruto ignores the woman's affronted scoff, closing the office door behind him.

The office isn't too big. You could probably only fit two of the jailhouse cells into the office. A thick oak desk sits opposite the door, a leather chair behind it. The chair's back is facing Naruto, keeping its occupant hidden.

The chair turns a few degrees, revealing an elderly man with a small frame. His face is weathered, wrinkles creased along his brow, eyes, and mouth. His receding hair is combed back, though it somehow maintains a messy look. Hanging limply from his lips sits a tobacco pipe, smoke billowing lazily from his nose.

"Hello, Naruto," The mayor greets, considering him for a moment, "You've grown."

"Thanks, old man," Naruto says. Walking over to the desk, he sits down in the guest's chair, "You've gotten…older." He gives a loose smile, doing his best to convey the joke.

But the old man doesn't seem amused, "You took your time getting home. I was beginning to think you'd decided to _walk _your way here."

"Sorry, I know I was supposed to come home a month ago but-"

"Ten months, you mean," Hiruzen states.

Naruto's smile drops, "What?"

The old man finally turns in his chair, fully facing the young man. Reaching over to the bottom drawer of his desk, he slides it open. Pulling out an opened envelope, he pulls out and unfolds a single letter.

Reaching for the spectacles on his desk, the old man places them limply upon his nose. Looking down sharply at the letter, he reads, "To Hiruzen Sarutobi. We regret to inform you that your ward, Naruto Uzumaki, has been dishonorably discharged from the Elemental Federation Army. His time serving under the 45th Infantry Regiment has been marred by constant insubordination and misconduct. Upon the first of August, 913, Private Naruto Uzumaki disobeyed directed orders while in the line of duty, and-"

"I _know_ what I did," Naruto stops him, "You don't need to-"

"If your father were alive, he'd be so ashamed of you, boy," Hiruzen states boldly, "_I _am ashamed of you."

"You weren't there-"

"Your actions led to the death of your comrade and endangered the lives of dozens more!" Hiruzen shouts harshly, "I don't have to have been there to know that you did what you always do, you horse's ass!"

Naruto does all he can not to jump from his seat, shouting, "You don't know nothin' about it, so why don't you just keep quiet! I ain't here to talk about that, I don't _ever _want to talk about that!"

Hiruzen leans back in his chair, giving an angry and tired sigh, "So, where were you all this time?"

Happy to change the subject, Naruto answers, "Went lookin' for Sasuke, heard he'd been skulkin' around Earth County. Turns out it was Lightning."

"I know you two didn't part on the best of terms, but you don't need to be getting into Earth County just to see how that man's doing," Hiruzen chastised, "They'd hang a boy like you for walking on the wrong side of the street."

"You ever hear from him?" Naruto asks.

"Of course I have, the man's collecting bounties all along Lightning and Water counties. I get letters here and there from Coral and Kumogakure sheriffs' offices singing that boy praises. Apparently, he isn't too shabby with a rifle, sniped some outlaw a quarter mile away out by Flint. Got five hundred dollars off that poor bastard's head."

Naruto smiles, "He always had a knack for 'em."

"If I remember correctly," Hiruzen begins to recall, taking a few puffs off his pipe, "He could outshoot you any damn day of the week, whether it be day, night, sunshine, or rain. He could hit a bird midflight; you couldn't even hit the broadside of a barn," He leans back, releasing a smoke filled breath, "Did the army at least teach you how to shoot, or did you fail at that too?"

"I can shoot," Naruto grumbles, though a smile begins to form, "In fact, I think I could probably outshoot you when you were in your prime."

Hiruzen gives a short hard laugh, "Oh yes, I bet you do," His eyes softly light up with realization, "Speaking of all that, I have something for you."

He opens the second drawer, pulling out a thick leather belt. Attached to the two sides of the belt is a pair of revolvers sheathed in their leather holsters.

Naruto, surprised to see his revolvers, reaches across the desk taking the belt into his hands, "I thought I left these with Tsunade?"

"You had," Hiruzen explains, "Apparently, my grandson had heard they were stashed somewhere in Dan's bar. The boy decided to sneak into the bar late one night and try to take them. He said something about wanting to show you he could use them when you got back. I decided it be for the best to keep them in here. Not even he has the nerve to try and break into my office. You should've seen Asuma when he'd heard what his nephew did. It was quite the sight to behold, Asuma of all people scolding that boy."

Naruto's smile grows. Then, a realization causes it to fade. Leaning forward, he says quietly, "I heard about Asuma. I'm sorry. That's actually the reason I came back at all."

The old man doesn't say anything at first, merely puffing on his pipe. Slowly, he turns in his chair, looking towards the wall to Naruto's right. His eyes land on a small hanging photograph. It's of a slightly younger Hiruzen, standing next to his son. Asuma is sporting a Marshal's uniform, a calm smile on his face.

"He turned out to be a good man," Hiruzen croons.

Naruto nods, eventually working up the courage to ask, "How did he die?"

Hiruzen releases a smoky breath, turning away from the photo, "He was shot down by the Hokage Rock. He was hunting some outlaw named Kazuma. When he didn't report in, some Information Officers went searching for him and the target. They found them both at the rock. Asuma had been killed by a gunshot to the head, and Kazuma had died of an arrow and gunshot wound. Because the body had been decapitated, they suspect it was a bounty hunter who'd done the deed, but who for certain is anyone's guess."

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmurs softly.

Hiruzen leans forward, plucking the pipe from his mouth as he says, "Is that really the reason you came back? To give your condolences? Well, thank you, Naruto, but they're not necessary." He reaches into the still open bottom drawer. He reaches in, and his hand retracts with a pinch full of tobacco.

"It was," Naruto begins to say, "But there's another reason I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Oh?" Hiruzen wonders. He begins to stuff the tobacco into the pipe.

"A friend of mine got her bags stolen at Tobirama Station," Naruto says.

Hiruzen pulls out a match from his coat pocket. Igniting the stick, the relights his pipe, "I'm sorry to hear that," He mutters past his pursed lips, taking quick puffs in succession off the pipe. Smoke once again begins to billow out of his mouth, forming a thick cloud.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure your grandson and his friends were the ones who took it," Naruto claims, his eyes starting to water as a thin layer of smoke fills the space between him and Hiruzen.

"Konohamaru, hmm?" Hiruzen mutters, laughing to himself, "Well, you only have yourself to blame."

Naruto waves away the smoke, "I know, I know. But I honestly didn't think he'd take it up after I'd left. I told him I was done, I figured he'd be too."

"Hmm," Hiruzen hums to himself, "Well, clearly that's not the case."

"Do you know where I could find him?" Naruto asks.

Hiruzen nods, "He likes to hang around the old Uchiha place, I'm sure you will find him or his friends there. Do me a favor, when you find him?"

"Sure," Naruto agrees with a shrug.

"Don't go too easy on him, the boy needs the discipline." Hiruzen tells him, closing his eyes he rubs his temple with his free hand, "You are the fifth person in two weeks to tell me about this hobby of his. He's worse than you ever were."

Naruto laughs as he stands up, "I think I can do that. Thanks, old man," He walks to the door. As he opens it, he pauses. Turning back to the mayor of Hawthorne, Naruto says, "I really am sorry. He was a good man."

With that final condolence, Naruto closes the door behind him. Hirzuen sighs to himself. Snuffing out the tobacco pipe, he half haphazardly tosses it onto his desk. He swivels in his chair again, looking at the picture of him and his son.

He slowly turns away, resting an elbow on the desktop, placing his forehead in the palm of his hand. His shoulders begin to softly shake as he discreetly weeps for his son.

-x-

**Chapter Complete**

-x-

**Author's Note: Hopefully, this chapter has filled in more of the blanks for how this world works. I'm trying my best to fit the characters into this kind of world, and I'm hoping you guys enjoy what I've done so far with these characters. For those confused, Naruto was looked after Hiruzen, though he was mostly cared for by Tsunade. Tsunade had taken in Kushina and would care for Naruto upon Kushina's death. I've always loved stories who have Tsunade acting as a reluctant maternal figure to Naruto, so expect that kind of relationship. Anyway, next chapter will be about Naruto and Sakura confronting Konohamaru, along with the introduction of another character. Hopefully it'll come out in a couple weeks. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking about this chapter and where the story's going. **


	4. Part Four - Hindsight

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

-x-

**Part Four – Hindsight**

-x-

A lone gunshot blasts along the desolate plains of a rocky desert, scavenging birds scattering from their shaded tree branches at the deafening explosion.

Looking up from her scope, a young girl squints out across the plain. She sees her query, a young doe, scampering over an outcrop out of sight. She looks back into her scope, hoping to catch a glimpse of the spooked animal.

Next to the girl, a man sighs as he lowers a pair of binoculars from his eyes, "You know what you done wrong, Buntan?"

She lowers the rifle, though she refuses to look up at the man, "No, Pa," Buntan answers bashfully.

"You're pulling, not squeezing," The father informs, "With something so far away, the tiniest nudge can send you in the wrong direction. You pullin' it like that, well, you're asking for a miss."

The girl nods, "Sorry," She says meekly, glancing at him.

"Don't apologize," He chastises, adjusting the rifle on his shoulder, "You ain't got no reason for it. You're learning. Now, come on."

The two get up from their crouch near a lone tree, the shade protecting them from the intense desert sun. Slowly, the two trek down the rocky landscape.

Reaching the bottom of the cliffside, the man pauses as he looks out over the relatively flat plain. As his eyes pan around the horizon, he catches a gleam just below the setting sun. The gleam comes from a rotting tree, the blackened wood punctuating the miniscule flashes of light.

The sound of a wet pop hits Buntan's ears, followed by her father gasping in pain. A distant crack of gunfire follows a few seconds later, though it barely goes noticed by the two as Buntan's father stumbles back while grasping at his shoulder in pain.

His knees give out on him, causing him to stumble to the ground. The rifle on his wounded shoulder slips off, clattering into the dirt.

"Pa!" Buntan screams, eyes widening as blood spills past her father's fingers, pouring into the sand underneath him.

"Get back!" He screams at her, causing the girl to recoil in shock. Unphased, he continues to yell, "Hide, now! _Hide_!"

After a moment of hesitation, Buntan scurries over to a nearby boulder. Ducking behind it she does her best to keep her father in sight as she says, "Pa! Pa, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Buntan," He reassures, using his legs to try into scoot to some kind of cover. Pausing, his eyes land on the rifle just a foot away. He begins to reach over when a bullet slams into the rifle's stock, cracking the wood open and rendering the weapon useless.

The man curses. He looks over at his daughter, the girl cowering behind the boulder. Looking back to where the sniper's dead tree perch, his brow creases when he sees a lone man on a horse. The rider is drawing near and his rifle prepped to fire.

"Buntan," The father calls out to her, making eye contact with the girl.

"Yeah, Pa?" She asks shakily.

"Run," He commands simply, his eyes telling her not to argue, "Run and get your ma."

"What about-"

"Buntan, please," He insists, "I need you to run as fast as you can, understand? I need you to run and get your ma and whoever else you can get, and I need you to get back here as fast as you can. Alright?"

The girl's bottom lip quivers. Looking away, tears spilling down her cheeks, she dashes up where they'd came before. Her father watches her scramble up the cliff, eventually disappearing over the cliff's peak.

Releasing a breath of relief, the man looks back to the encroaching rider. The rider pulls on the reins, bringing the horse to a stop twenty feet from his target. His rifle is trained on the father as the rider swings his leg over the horse and drops onto the ground, his boots grinding into the dirt as he lands.

The rider wears a dark blue poncho, the fabric flipped to the side to reveal a grey vest over a white high collar shirt. A pair of grey canvas trousers are tucked into his black boots. His hair is black, long, and ragged, reaching down to his chin. Sitting atop his head is a black wool stagecoach hat, the bill tilted up.

After a quick inspection, the rider tucks his rifle into the holster strapped to the horse's saddle. Lifting the left side of his poncho, he withdraws a revolver from its holster. As he slowly walks towards the father, he pulls the hammer back, the audible click reaching the father's ears.

He aims the revolver towards the father. As they get within arm's reach, the rider states calmly, "Raiga Kurosuki, known member of the Hoshigaki-Momochi Gang out of Water County."

Raiga laughs, waving him off with his good arm, "Yeah, I know why you're here, bounty hunter. You're here for them two thousand dollars.

"Your bounty is the last thing on my mind," The bounty hunter admits smoothly as he kneels next to the man, though he keeps his distance and his gun raised, "I'm here for information."

"Information?" Raiga asks, dumbfounded, "You honestly think I'd give you something that'd lead you to their likely bigger bounties?"

"Not exactly." The rider answers.

Raiga laughs, only to flinch in pain as he grips heavily bleeding shoulder. Breathing past the pain, Raiga glares at the man, "So, who is it, Zabuza? Mangetsu? Sorry to tell you, but Mangetsu's been dead a while now. Same goes for everyone else, mostly."

"The one I'm looking for is most definitely alive," The bounty hunter explains, "Where could I find Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"Kisame?" Raiga questions, scoffing, "Why would I tell you shit about-"

The bounty hunter squeezes the gun's trigger, the revolver firing with a flash and a bang.

Raiga screams as the bullet tears into his kneecap, feeling the bone and muscle splitting against the lead. His hands press down on his now open knee, blood spilling out over his hands onto the dirt.

"By the time that girl comes back with help, gets you back into town, finds a doctor and that doctor cleans up and starts digging what's left of that slug from your knee, you'll bleed out," The bounty hunter explains, "But if I go ahead and cut out the middle man and get you into town, that'll drastically increase your chance of survival. Might lose the leg, but what's a leg worth if it means you live."

"You son of a bitch," Raiga curses through gritted teeth, "You fucking bastard _fuck_!"

Lowering his revolver, the bounty hunter says, "I don't want to kill Kisame Hoshigaki. I just want a man he's associated with. All I need are some possible locations."

Raiga, sweat glistening along his face, blinks in pain. Eventually, he musters out, "I don't know where he is, I ain't ever want to know where that bastard is after what he did."

The bounty hunter cocks the revolver's hammer back, the gun directed at Raiga's other kneecap.

After cursing under his breath, Raiga continues, "But I know where to find a man who would."

"Who?" Demands the bounty hunter.

"Zabuza Momochi," Raiga answers, "He sends me letters. The address says they're sent from Kaiza Station in Wave County. He's the only one who'd have any idea where Kisame might be."

The bounty hunter takes in the information before giving a simple, "Thank you."

The gun raises, the barrel directed towards Raiga's forehead.

Raiga, his face still contorted in pain, smiles, "So, that's how it is." He says, the smile growing shaky.

"Yes," The bounty hunter replies, "It's how it is."

"What's your name?" Raiga questions, doing what his best to bide as much time as he can.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Raiga laughs, "Killed by a no name brat. Of course-"

Sasuke fires, Raiga's head jerking back as a bloody mist spurts out from the exit wound at the back of the man's skull. Raiga slumps back lifelessly, his dead eyes staring up at the blank blue sky, a single hawk circling overhead.

The hawk releases a sharp cry as it swoops down, its sights set on a mouse scurrying out from cover. It scoops the rodent into its talons, the blades digging into the mouse's flesh squeezing the small animal in a vice like grip. It flies over to the dead tree in the distance, the suffocated mouse lying limply in its possession.

-x-

Naruto sighs as he exits Hiruzen's office. Across the street he sees Kakashi standing outside the courthouse talking to an elderly man dressed in all black. The man in black leans on his cane for support, his aged and wounded body barely held together by medicine and stubbornness. His thin black hair is swept back out of his face, allowing people full view of his wrinkled visage.

The most noticeable thing about the man is how heavily wounded an individual he is. His missing right eye is covered by a thick eyepatch. The right arm is missing as well, the sleeve to his jacket hanging limply at his side. And though it's hard to notice when he's not walking, an old war wound has rendered him with a permanent limp.

Having seen Naruto before Naruto had seen him, the man is glowering at the younger man with his own good eye, "Uzumaki," He calls over simply, giving the blonde a nod hello.

"Judge Danzo," Naruto returns the gesture, "How's the eye?"

Danzo reaches up to his elegantly black eyepatch, needlessly adjusting it, "As it always is," He answers apathetically.

Kakashi coughs into his hand, attempting to get the conversation back on track, "Are you sure there's nothing more that should be done? This isn't his first offence."

"Mr. Mizuki is a veteran of war, like myself and you and even young Uzumaki over there," Danzo explains sternly, "We all know of the troubles faced upon return. Employment is difficult, _life _is difficult. We must show compassion to our brothers in arms, Sheriff Hatake."

The sheriff nods in understanding, "I'm aware of these difficulties, sir. But Tsunade will not be happy-"

"And yet Tsunade has little say in the matter," Danzo retorts sharply, "If she isn't pleased, that is her problem. Not yours, and most certainly not mine."

"Alright," Kakashi finally relents with a shrug, "I'll release him."

"Please do, I'd like to speak to him," Danzo says, walking down the courthouse's porch steps.

Kakashi sighs to himself before walking back to the jailhouse next door. Danzo limps onto the street, motioning for Naruto to meet him halfway.

As the blonde reaches the old judge, the young man begins to ask, "Sir-"

But then Danzo grabs Naruto's shoulder, pulling him closer, "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." He says oppressively.

"Favor?" The blonde asks, wary of the favor the man would need.

"Yes," Danzo confirms, pulling the boy in closer, "I'd like you to ask Hatake for deputization."

"What?" Naruto blurts out, dumbfounded.

The judge sighs, "We just recently lost a deputy. You may have known him. Hayate was his name. Lost him to pneumonia, I believe."

"Hayate _died_?" Asks the blonde, "Sage."

Danzo nods, though it lacks any empathy, "Since then, they've had a hole in their ranks. Men around here are either too old, too occupied, or too cowardly to step up. I was hoping, considering your service, you'd be willing to volunteer."

"Well-"

"Do not answer now," Danzo commands, "This isn't something not to think upon. Take a day."

"Okay," Naruto murmurs, slightly bewildered.

Danzo nods, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder, "See me tomorrow at noon."

The two hear the jailhouse door open and watch as Mizuki stumbles out. Kakashi, following right behind, steers him to Danzo. Because the man is still heavily inebriated, Kakashi has to practically keep the man upright as he walks.

Danzo steps away from Naruto, waiting for Kakashi and Mizuki to come to him.

"Thanks, Judge-sir," Mizuki musters up as he gets within arm's length of said judge.

The judge hums to himself, glaring at Mizuki for a moment before saying, "If you ever plan on stealing from another Hawthorne establishment, or flash your weapon at another Hawthorne citizen, you'd best be twenty miles out of town by the time I hear word of it. Because this was your last chance. No more. You break one more of my laws and you will be publicly hanged in the town roundabout. Is that understood?"

"Look uh-" Mizuki begins to say, only for Danzo to slam his cane into the dirt road, silencing the man.

"Is that understood?" Danzo repeats strongly, glaring at the younger man daring him to say anything beyond an agreement.

"Yeah, I getcha," Mizuki slurs loosely, avoiding the man's glare.

Naruto sighs to himself, recognizing the emptiness of Mizuki's voice. The blonde can see it bright as day, because he'd done the same countless times. He knew an empty promise when he heard one.

"Get out of here," Danzo dismisses harshly with a wave of his hand.

Mizuki doesn't acknowledge the command beyond doing what he's told, brushing past Naruto aggressively as he walks by. Naruto lets it slide, though his nose crinkles when he realizes the man's smell had momentarily wafted onto him.

Kakashi, hands in his pockets, says, "I have a feeling we're going to regret this."

Shaking his head, Danzo limps back to the courthouse, "We'll deal with it if it comes. Until then, I'd suggest getting back to work, Sheriff Hatake. You're shorthanded, after all. I'm sure it must difficult keeping law and order when this town is missing a deputy, let aloneits sheriff as well."

Kakashi rubs his chin under his bandana while watching Danzo disappear into the courthouse. As he turns to leave, he says to Naruto, "Beware an old man in a profession where men usually die young. Keep that in mind, Naruto."

As the sheriff walks away, Naruto scratches the back of his head in confusion.

-x-

Rounding the corner into the entertainment district, Naruto raises an eyebrow as he hears music playing uproariously within Kato's Bar and Hotel. Entering the bar, he's greeted to the sight of an impromptu waltz, men and women cheering merrily as they dance back and forth.

Sakura, in the middle of the crowd, giggles gleefully as she and a man Naruto didn't recognize waltzed energetically.

Naruto leans against the wall, watching Sakura finally let go of a few of her inhibitions go. She is surprisingly graceful, though the blonde could tell she has never done the waltz before. After a few more steps, the crowd changes partners. Sakura takes hands with a woman Naruto realizes is one of Jiraiya's many ladies, the two girls laughing as they start dancing.

"Why don't you get in there?" Tsunade asks, surprising the blonde with her sudden presence, "Go have fun," She tells him with a soft smile.

The boy laughs, "No, no I'm good. How'd this get goin' anyway?"

"Girl's pretty spry once you get a few drinks in her," Tsunade answers, "Once she got goin', everyone else wanted to join in. Been a while since we've had one of these."

"Yeah," Naruto agrees, "Last one I remember was when them Hyuga passed through."

Tsunade laughs, "You'd never think those boys could dance. Or that girl. What was her name? Hinami?"

"Hinata," Naruto corrects, "She was…quiet, I guess."

"Naruto!" The two blondes look into the crowd, seeing Sakura waving at the Uzumaki. Separating from her partner, the pinkette weaved through the crowd towards the two, "Naruto!" She calls again, "How'd it go? You'd talk to him? The, um, the old man, right?"

"Yeah, I talked to him," Naruto answers, "You drunk?"

"What? No," Sakura denies assuredly, only to immediately mumble under her breath, "I mean, a little."

Naruto gently pulls her over, not wanting the music to drown out his hushed question, "You sure you want to do this today? We could do it tomorrow-"

Sakura shakes her head, "No, we got to do it today," She declares as firmly as she can.

"Alright, well, uh…let's go," Naruto stutters out, not really sure how to proceed.

"Yes, lets," Sakura says primly, proceeding to grab onto the sleeve of Naruto's jacket and pull him out the saloon's entrance. She pauses as they reach the street. Looking up at him, she asks, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"The old Uchiha place," The blonde answers, "It's about a mile out of town."

"A mile?" Sakura begins to whine, "Don't you have a carriage? A horse? _Something_?"

"I have a horse, but he's being kept at a ranch a mile in the opposite direction," Admits Naruto sheepishly.

The pinkette nods. Without a word, she grabs onto his shoulder. Using her free hand, Sakura takes her heels off leaving the girl in her skin toned stockings. Not seeming to care that her stockings were being stained with dirt, she walks ahead.

Only for Naruto to say, "We need to go north. You're going south, I think."

Sakura stops, blinking when she realizes he's right, "Let me follow you then," She says.

"Right," Naruto mutters, giving the girl a confused look.

Taking the lead, Naruto leads Sakura towards the tourist district. He does his best to ignore anyone they pass by, but that proves difficult as the 'slightly' inebriated girl waves to any and all who so much as give them a glance. It was…aggravating.

Gently pulling her along, the two finally reach the Shady Highway. With no more obstacles, Naruto lets her go, letting the girl walk ahead airily.

Sakura, looking up at the cloud filled sky, says, "I really do like your town."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asks, frowning when he realizes the time. It'll be dark by the time they get there and back.

"Yeah," Sakura says wistfully, "I think I might stay there, instead Tanzaku."

Naruto blinks, "Really? I thought you weren't comfortable 'round here."

"Well, I _was_," She admits, "But, I don't know, in the little time I spent there I felt…_free_, I suppose. The freest I've felt in a long, long time, actually," Hearing Naruto snort, she looks at him over her shoulder, "What?"

"Not to rain on your parade, but," Naruto begins to say, "You don't know the half of it."

"Oh, really now?" Sakura challenges, "Enlighten me then."

"Well, I don't know…it's hard to explain," Naruto stutters, "It's just…sometimes that freedom you're talkin' about, well…it bites you in the ass."

Sakura turns her nose up, "Well, I'll just have to experience that for myself."

The rest of their walk is a relatively quiet one, the simple mile upwards being rather uneventful. As they exited the shaded forest road, a wide prairie greeted them. The relatively flat property stretched across the horizon, hills acting as a crown.

Atop one hill sits a blackened ranch house. The building's roof had crumpled under the weight of burnt wood and years of western weathered. The once white paint is peeled and chipped away, soot mixing in with the waxy covering. The window frames, having buckled under the fire, are empty of glass. The front door is halfway off its hinges, torn down by someone cruel enough to ransack the Uchiha's mausoleum.

"Is _that _it?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah," Naruto answers, "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know what I was _expecting_," Sakura begins, "But I do know I wasn't expecting _that_. How could a man burn down his own home like that?"

When she doesn't get an answer, she looks over her shoulder at the blonde. She sees him, staring off in a random direction adorned with a look of melancholy.

Realizing he hasn't answered her, he shakes his head, "Story for another time," He says, giving her a smile.

Naruto walks ahead, leading her to the Uchiha homestead. Sakura follows, her joyful drunkenness now replaced with an awkward somberness, "Did you know him?" She asks after a moment of thought.

"Itachi?" Naruto questions. Seeing her nod, he gives one of his own, "I knew him. I was a kid, when he did it. But I knew him."

"What's it like, knowing a murderer?" Sakura asks, who can't help flinching at the morbid question.

"I don't know, what's it like?" Naruto shoots back, "I'm one, Sakura. I fought in a war, remember?"

"That's different," Sakura reassures.

"Maybe," Naruto mutters with a shrug, "Maybe."

She frowns, not knowing how to approach such a subject, "Was he evil?" Sakura eventually wonders.

"No," Naruto answers simply.

Her frown deepens, "What was he, then?"

"He was…I don't know," Naruto says with exasperation, "He isn't someone I spend a lot of time thinkin' about. He was a deputy. Youngest we ever had. Coulda been sheriff one day, or a marshal maybe. Won't never know, 'cause now he's wanted alive for five thousand dollars."

"Alive?" She interrogates.

Naruto shrugs, "So he can answer for his crimes, I think I heard the old man say."

As Sakura looks away, she notices they've grown close. So close she can smell the homestead's dead wood. So close, she can hear the sounds of people's laughter.

"Is that who we're looking for?" Sakura asks.

The blonde pauses, listening to the laughter, "I think so, yes."

She looks down at the pistols strapped to his sides, "Should you…should _I-_"

"We don't need iron for this," Naruto assures with a comforting smile.

"Aren't these people thieves?" Sakura questions, "You can't honestly expect them to just give away what they've taken just by asking nicely-"

Naruto chuckles, "I wasn't thinkin' about asking nicely," He says as finally reach the homestead's front porch.

Sakura quietly places her heels back on her feet, not daring to walk along the broken glass and wood barefoot. Carefully, they walk inside. The floorboards are damp with a rain that was likely a couple days old, the thin murky puddles mixed in with soot and dirt.

The charred open living room is what greets them, the rotted furniture thrown about and cluttering the room messily. In the room sit three young thieves.

The two boys and the single girl sit in a messy circle around Sakura's two suitcases, the bags thrown open haphazardly. The three look to be in their mid-teens, barely older than fifteen.

The girl, her hair auburn and pulled back in loose pigtails, is wearing an oversized pink gown, the straps hanging limply off her shoulders. The boy closest to them, his back facing them, fixes his round spectacles in surprise. In his free hand sits a bundle of dollar bills, about to count his winnings. And the second by, an elfish looking boy with messy brunette hair and an expression of mischievous delight, shoots up to his feet.

"Naruto!" He cries out happily, "You're back!"

"Yeah, Konohamaru, I'm back," Naruto says.

Konohamaru runs by his companions, rushing to meet the blonde. The teen glops Naruto with a heavy hug, gripping him tightly as he says, "Took your time, don't you think?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Naruto apologizes genuinely, patting the boy on the back. Seeing Sakura's confusion, he gently waves her off. As the other two stand up, the blonde nods to them, "Moegi. Udon."

"Boss," They say in unison.

Sakura blinks, "Boss?"

Konohamaru laughs as he pulls away from Naruto, taking a step back as he begins to brag, "Naruto here taught us all we know. Showed us how to steal, who to steal from, when to steal, and where to steal at. You know what he used to say? 'Best ones are girls in the middle of day, in a crowd. Their guard's down, they'll never see it coming.'"

As the boy giggles, Naruto laughs along with, "Think that's funny, huh?"

And as Konohamaru nods, Naruto punches the boy in the face.

Konohamaru stumbles back, cradling his busted lip. Spitting out a wad of blood and spittle, he glares up at the blonde. Sakura's hands cover her mouth in shock. Moegi and Udon give each other a side-eyed knowing glance.

The group's mutual shock fades, allowing Konohamaru to charge at Naruto tackling him to the ground. The two roll around in the wet soot covered floor, grappling with each other as one tries to get on top of the other.

Sakura tries to step in, wanting to put a stop to their fighting, only for Moegi to say, "It's best just to let it happen. Trust me."

Looking at the gangly teen, Sakura's eyebrows furrow in realization, "Is that my dress?"

Moegi blushes, "Well, um-" She pauses, "Are you _drunk_?"

"Yes," Sakura admits freely before turning her venomous glare on Udon, "And is that my money?! You better not have spent any of that, you little thief!"

"I ain't little, and I ain't no thief neither," Udon argues mildly.

Sakura scoffs, "What'd you call stealing my bags and rifling through my purse and clothes then?"

"Curiosity?" Moegi offers.

"Don't be cute," Naruto grunts, the man on his back as he gets Konohamaru in a choke hold, "Say uncle, you little fuckin' bastard."

Konohamaru squirms in Naruto's grip, wheezing as the blonde's arm fully wraps around his neck. Kicking his legs wildly, the brunette tries to force his way out of the hold, "I ain't sayin' shit," He whines.

Naruto wraps his legs around Konohamaru's, putting a stop to the kicking, "Buddy, I really don't want to knock you out. But if you don't say uncle, I'm gonna. Come on. Say it. _Say it_. Come on, say it, you little shit."

"Fine," Konohamaru finally relents, patting Naruto's arm repeatedly, "Uncle, you fuckin' asshole."

Letting him go, Naruto gently tosses the boy off him. As Konohamaru clears his throat the blonde pats his back helpfully. Konohamaru waves off the gesture, getting up to his feet. Rubbing his neck with one hand, he offers the other to Naruto. The Uzumaki takes it, happily accepting the help up to his feet.

With his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, Naruto asks, "I thought you three said you were done with all of this?"

"We were," Konohamaru says defensively, "For a while."

"How long's a while?" Naruto demands, looking between the three thieves.

"A month and a week," Udon answers bashfully.

"It's boring 'round here," Moegi states simply, "We aint' harming anybody. We take from people who can afford to be taken from."

Naruto raises a frustrated eyebrow at that, "And what about Sakura here?"

Moegi shrugs, "We did what you taught us. We saw the way she was dressed. The way she walked. Her bags. She looked like a girl on vacation or something. We figure'd what she had wasn't anything she couldn't afford to lose."

"And you think that gives you the right to take my things?" Sakura demands, "To take my money and wear my clothes and-"

"What do you know about anythin'?" Moegi begins to question.

Only for Naruto to shout, "Enough!"

The group gets quiet. Moegi looks away shamefully, "Sorry."

"Just give us the bags," Naruto commands, "And don't think about taking a single dollar out of that purse, Udon. I'm serious."

Udon nods, immediately the bills inside the purse and tossing it over to Sakura. The girl catches it awkwardly, quickly checking the contents. After counting the dollar bills, she looks up at Naruto and gives him a nod. Moegi puts the suitcases back together, packing them up roughly before closing them nice and tight.

Moegi hands her the bags, Sakura taking them back with a glare.

Looking around the room, Naruto says calmly, "If I hear word of you all doing this again, I'll bring all three of you to a jailcell," He looks at Konohamaru, "People don't care that you're the mayor's grandson anymore. Trust me. You're practically a man now. This isn't funny anymore. All you're doing is hurting people. People who definitely…probably, don't deserve it. Just…just stop."

The three thieves give meager cries of agreement. Naruto sighs, once again knowing halfhearted promises when he heard them.

"Come on," Naruto says to Sakura, "It'll be dark in a bit."

Sakura nods, giving another glare at the three before following the blonde outside.

Walking back into the Shady Highway, Naruto realizes Sakura is trailing behind him a fair distance, "Are the bags heavy? Need any help?" He asks, concerned that the bags are weighing her down.

"No," Sakura declines.

Naruto slows down, trying to let the girl catch up. He frowns when she keeps his pace, keeping the distance between them, "Is something wrong?" He asks, confused by her behavior.

"You taught them how to steal," She accuses, "You told them to _target_ young women. _You _taught them how to steal from _me_. How could you do that? _Why _would you do that?"

The blonde stops. Sakura stops as well. He turns to her, frowning pensively, "I did it 'cause it was fun, and because it helped pass the time. People'd let it slide 'cause I was the son of Minato Namikaze, because my poor mother died bringing me into the world. I was a kid, a _stupid _kid. Then I grew up and it stopped being cute. I told those kids to stop before they got to where I got, but obviously they ignored my advice. I'm not proud of it. I taught them a couple things 'cause I _used _to be proud of how good I was at it. It was the one thing I was good at."

Sakura shakes her head in disbelief. Walking up beside him, she offers him her hand. As he takes it, she uses him for balance as she takes off her heels. Taking her hand back, she says, "Come on. The sun is setting."

As they begin to walk side by side, Naruto smiles, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I am," Sakura grumbles, "But, at the moment, I can't really think of anything to yell at you about."

Naruto laughs, "Maybe I should've let you come along then, wouldn't be drunk if I did."

"Hindsight, I suppose," The girl mutters. Seeing Naruto's confused look, she shakes her head, "Never mind."

"No, come on," Naruto pleads, "I've heard people say that before, but I just kinda act like I know what they mean. I'd be nice to actually know, for once."

"Hindsight is…" Sakura begins, trying to summon the right words, "Hindsight is looking back and recognizing what you did was right or wrong after it happened."

"Huh," Naruto murmurs thoughtfully.

-x-

Night has fallen on Hawthorne, though that doesn't quell the rowdiness of its citizens. Sakura watches in bewilderment as a group of men sing merrily about a beautiful woman with bountiful features as they enter Jiraiya's brothel, Myoboku.

She and Naruto, standing just outside Kato's Bar and Hotel, can hear men and women yelling over each other, music playing just a few decibels lower than them.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Naruto asks again, "I mean, _I'm _staying here, but there's hotel in the tourist district that's way nicer than-"

"No, it's alright," Sakura reassures, "I actually like it a lot, it's very…homely."

"Well, just talk to Shizune," Naruto tells her, "She'll get you straightened out."

Confused, Sakura tilts her head, "You're not coming in too?"

He shakes his head, "No, no I've got something I gotta do real quick. I'll see you in the morning though."

"Okay," Sakura says as he turns and begins to walk away. Left alone, she turns back to Tsunade's saloon. She shifts back and forth on her shoeless feet, feeling the dirt against her thinly covered feet.

Sakura walks away from the bar, in the opposite direction Naruto had gone. Unlike the bars and hotels and the brothel, the streets are empty. A full moon is out and shining its luminescent reflection on the street. The white luminescence of the moon fights against the yellow lamp lights peeking out from the windows and doorways, casting an odd hue across the town.

Walking up to Hashirama's Hawthorn, Sakura smiles up at the truly beautiful tree. Unlike most hawthorns she's seen, this tree's branches sprout upward forming an interestingly spherical shape. White petals bleed into the leaves, creating a beautiful composition born by nature.

As she walked along the roundabout, she passes each district one by one. As she is about to pass the government district, movement within her peripheral catches her attention, tempting her to stop and look.

She is shocked to see Mizuki, the man somehow not spotting her as he exits a building with a sign that reads, 'Mayor's Office.' The man, already the embodiment of a suspicious figure, somehow carries himself even more dubiously. He is carrying something in his arm, though from the distance between them Sakura can't be sure what it is.

As he scampers off Sakura waits, mentally debating what to do. Eventually, she quietly hurries down the street. Reaching the sheriff's office, she knocks on the door in quick succession.

In the middle of her knocks, a tired voice can be heard, "Hold your horses," A man's voice says.

The door swings open a moment later revealing a man in his late twenties. His chin length brown hair is covered by a dark blue bandana, an unlit cigarette sitting limply in his mouth. A deputy badge is pinned to his black cowhide jacket.

He looks the girl up and down before putting up a charming smile. Leaning against the office's doorframe, the man says, "And _what _can Deputy Genma Shiranui do for you, little lady?"

"Mizuki," Sakura says, doing her best to ignore the man's half-assed advance, "I saw Mizuki, outside the mayor's office."

"Well course you did," Genma shoots back as though it were obvious, "Man was sent free by the judge a few hours ago, for Sage knows why."

Sakura pauses, not expecting that, "Oh," She mutters, "Well, I saw him leaving the mayor's office. He looked…well, I don't know what he looked like. But he left the office with something under his arm and-"

"Where'd he head off to," Genma cuts in, his charming smile gone.

Sakura points west, "I saw him go that way."

Genma steps back, the door shutting between them. As Sakura blinks in bewilderment, about to open her mouth, the door opens again. Genma, rifle in hand, says, "Do me a favor, little lady, and go and get Kakashi for me. Should be lingering outside the brothel, making sure no one damages any of Jiraiya's ladies."

Sakura nods, shocked as Genma sprints off in search of this Ebisu fellow. Realizing she has a task; she picks up her skirt and runs for Myoboku.

-x-

_The biju. Divine animals born from power of a godly tree. Each is embodied with a single element of nature or humanity. Earth, Fire, Rain, War, Strength, Love, Fortune, Hunt, and Medicine. _

_Some clans, like the Kaguya, pray to all the biju. Some, like the Hyuga clan, pray to none. And some clans hold certain biju above the rest. The Uzumaki and Senju looked to Kurama, the nine tailed fox, for good health. The Terumi pray to Saiken, the six tailed slug, constantly searching for love and compassion. The Yotsuki pray to Gyuki, the eight tailed oxen, hoping for a worthwhile hunt. The Kazekage pray to Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki, desperate for their barren earth to grace them with crops and livestock. _

_These biju, human and earthly nature personified, were a powerful force within the clan communities. They unified compatible clans, and sparked hate amongst rivals. To some all that mattered were the biju. They gave them what was needed to survive in a world that wanted them dead. The biju, despite who was aligned with which, united the land in a common belief. _

_But then the settlers came. And with them the Sage of Six Paths. _

-x-

Half a mile outside Hawthorne, within a patch of forest recently christened the Forest of Death, sits a place of worship. A place to pray. The small clearing was unkept, weeds sprouting from the tall grass and leaves young and old loitering along the ground. A stretch of tomato crops, recently planted, sit at the edge of the clearing.

Sitting at one end of the clearing is a totem, the carving acting as a makeshift scarecrow. The totem, the likeness of a fox carved into the wood, is lined with dirt and dead foliage, weeds wrapping around its base.

Kneeling in front of the unkept totem, Naruto's hands are clasped together with his head lowered into a slight bow. He's speaks under his breath.

His pray finished, he looks up at the totem, "Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while. Don't worry though, I'll clean you up nice and good. Take care of you. You got my word."

A rustle of leaves and foliage breaks Naruto away from the totem.

Mizuki steps into the clearing, his rusted revolver in hand. Pointing the gun at Naruto, the man gives a laugh, "Gonna be honest, I thought my luck would've run out by now. But here we are. You and me."

Naruto slowly gets to his feet, "What're you doing here, Mizuki?" He asks as calmly as he can.

"I guess it is odd, seeing me here," Mizuki admits lackadaisically, "Can't say I've ever wanted to be seen here. At a blood's holy ground that is. I'd rather spend the night in a cell than spend a single second where you lot pray to your fox. But here I am. In the last place I'd ever be. And I've got a big payday in one hand," He raises up his hand, a thick book in his hand, "And now the bastard demi in the other."

He punctuates this by cocking the hammer back on his revolver.

Naruto subtly begins to reach for the revolver on his left hip, "Don't do something you'll regret-"

"Ah, ah," Mizuki chastises, referring to Naruto trying to reach for his firearm, "I'll say the same to you, demi."

Stopping his hand, Naruto releases a shaky breath, "I'm guessing Idate told you all about that journal then."

"Oh, we did," Mizuki brags brazenly, "And, unlike that dumb sheep fucker, I know quite a few people who'd be interested in this here journal. Hell, if my luck continues, I might just run into Orochimaru and sell this to him for shits and giggles. I'm sure ole Snake Eyes would be more than willing to drop a few thousand dollars for it."

"You'd risk hangin' all for a few thousand dollars?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded.

Mizuki shrugs, "I knew I was gonna get into trouble with the Judge eventually. I figure why wait."

A cold pause fills the clearing. Naruto's feet grind against the blades of grass, the blonde's brain running a mile a minute. His hands twitch sweat running down his fingertips. He swallows the lump forming in his throat, his breathing growing fast as he makes up his mind.

His hand reaches for the revolver. He grips the handle-

And Mizuki pulls the trigger to his revolver. The hammer glides forward as the trigger pulls, slamming into the firing pin.

Naruto flinches as a loud bang fills the air, only to pause when he hears Mizuki scream.

-x-

_Squib rounds – A malfunction within the firearm that is the result of a fired projectile not having enough force behind it to properly eject from the barrel. Incredibly dangerous, this catastrophic failure can lead to a weapons destruction. Heavy injury to the user is expected. _

_Most squib rounds come from poor or inexperienced handloading. It is noted by Federation authorities that most victims of squid related injuries were heavily intoxicated. _

-x-

The mayoral journal lies forgotten in the totem's clearing as Mizuki clutches his blood-soaked hand. The gun, having exploded in his grip, has torn his hand apart when the shrapnel flew every which way. Because the blood is obscuring his hand, Naruto can't know for sure how severe the injury was. Though, judging by the missing fingers and visible bone, he can guess it was bad enough.

Without much hurry, Naruto withdraws his lefthanded revolver. Cocking back the hammer, he takes a deep breath before aiming the weapon at Mizuki's chest. Taking his time, he makes sure he has his shot. And, with a slow intake of breath, Naruto squeezes the trigger.

Mizuki stumbles back as the bullet lodges into his chest with a wet pop, gliding through his left lung with tremendous ease. He looks up at Naruto in shock as he stumbles backward. Losing his footing he crumples to the ground.

Naruto recocks the revolver, allowing the cylinder to rotate another round into the chamber. Without any hurry, he approaches the gun downed thief.

Using his legs, Mizuki tries his best to drag himself as far away from Naruto as he can, leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake. Each breath is a heavy wheeze, his left lung collapsing from the puncture wound. With each painful, airless breath, Mizuki kicks his legs to move an inch at a time.

His breathing becomes frantic as Naruto reaches him; his eyes wild as his wheezily tries to speak. But no words come, only blood spilling past his lips and spraying with each ragged breath.

Naruto points his gun at Mizuki's temple, the two barely making eye contact before the blonde pulls the trigger for the final time. The thief's head jerks back, blood flying as the gunshot echoes throughout the clearing.

Holstering the revolver, he steps around Mizuki. Bending over he picks up the journal. A large speck of blood dots the cover.

Sighing, he looks down at his shaking left hand. Clenching it into a fist, he takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself. But the shaking doesn't stop, and Naruto is forced to ignore it as he looks at the totem on the other side of the clearing.

Kurama stares back at him, his maw agape in a stoic rage.

-x-

**Chapter Complete **

-x-

**Author's Note: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. For anyone curious, weapon malfunction during the old west was a common issue. Whether it was the gun itself or poor handling on the owner's part, they weren't always the most reliable tool. So yes, Naruto got lucky. But it's not an uncommon thing. Some of this chapter was dedicated to hinting at Itachi and the Uchiha. Trust me, I've got that all figured out and it won't disappoint. I'd like to think I found a way to meld that whole debacle into this western setting and it still make sense. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't afraid to give this a follow and favorite after reading this. And please give a review letting me know what you think. I'm genuinely curious to read your guys' thoughts and any feedback you might have. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Part Five - Undertaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

-x-

**Part Five – Undertaker **

-x-

Deep, grey skies wisp above the snow buried valley, the mountain ranges that sit on either side of it framing the canvas. Flapping delicately with the sharp winter winds, a battlement flag peak out from the ground, stabbed into the earth by a prideful soldier.

The flag's field is painted a deep green, a blue circle sitting dead center. Within the circle sat a golden tree, its limbs branching out within the blue border.

Despite being charred and peppered with bullet holes the flag still stands strong, doing its best to ignore the carnage around it-

The ground beneath the flag explodes. Clumps of dirt, melted snow, and shrapnel is flung in every which direction. Men who were unfortunate enough to be within close proximity are flung back. Limbs are mangled, flesh is scorched, and fresh blood flies as the few men left conscious scream in pain.

Naruto, his moment of reflection ended, is brought back to the reality of his situation. Bullets fly overhead as cannon and mortar fire rains down on the valley, killing foe and friend alike. The all-encompassing battle cry screams around him, filling the void in between the release of thousands of firearms.

Packed within the valley, thousands of men are enmeshed in close quarters fighting. Men shoot at each other just feet apart. If they're out of ammo they use their rifles to bludgeon each other to death. When they're rifles break, they resort to their bare hands. Hundreds of men tumble and throttle along the snow laden field, the fog of war and adrenaline keeping their brawls ablaze.

Naruto stands at the outskirts of the tangled soldiers, picking off any Greys he sees get passed the Blue's line. He does his best to stay out of the massive melee, knowing that participating would be the death of him.

His attention returns to the battlefield, Naruto gripping his rifle close to the front of his shoulder. Looking down his sights, he gazes upon a medley of Iron Province soldiers. Their grey uniforms should normally mix well with the white backdrop of the Kenshin Valley, however, on this day the valley isn't white. It's red.

His sights level onto a random soldier's chest, the blonde barely taking the second to take a breath in before squeezing the trigger.

The rifle kicks back into his shoulder as the crack of his gunfire mixes in with the rest. His eyes are still focused down the sights, watching the bullet connect with the random soldier's chest. Pulling back the bolt action, he fishes into the cartridge box strapped to his side as the empty shell ejects from the chamber.

Quickly, he opens the magazine on the side of his rifle, hurriedly sliding five cartridges into the chamber before closing the magazine and cocking the bolt action into place.

He barely acknowledges the bullets that are flying over his shoulder as he looks back down the barrel of his gun. Searching for the same cluster of men he'd fired upon; he sees that most of them have broken up and have become lost in the chaos.

Bullets pepper the mound of snow at his feet, forcing Naruto to dash for cover as he curses under his breath. He dives behind a lone tree stump; the once full snag having been leveled by mortar fire. Burring himself into the snow, Naruto lays on his back as another shot cracks against the top of the stomp.

A stray mortar shell lands several yards away, the impact bringing a ringing to Naruto's ears as snow, dirt, and blood pelts him from above. Naruto closes his eyes, the ringing in his ears overwhelming him as his presses up against the stump as hard as he can.

Under his breath, he begins to relay a quick prayer, but before he can get halfway done a shout gets through his still vibrating eardrums.

"-ondie! Blondie wake the fuck up!"

Naruto's eyes shoot open, looking up to see Kiba Inuzuka standing over a few feet away. The brunette is covered in dirt and soot, and frozen blood clings to the left shoulder of his blue uniform.

Gazing down at the blonde with his feral eyes, the Inuzuka screams, "The Captain's tellin' us we just need to give 'em one final push! Come on!"

Shaking his head, Naruto grips his rifle closer to his chest, "What-"

"Now isn't the time to be playin' stupid!" Kiba shouts desperately. Looking ahead, he sees his fellow comrades giving a rallying cry as the cavalry charge into the melee. Looking down at the blonde, the Inuzuka gives a feral smile before shouting, "Don't think I'll leave any for you if you're gonna keep playing dumb, Blondie!" With that, the brunette continues his previous charge, screaming as he rushes into battle.

Blinking, Naruto quickly tries to collect himself. It's then that he notices the clicking of his rifle, the firearm vibrating slightly in his tight grip. Looking down, he realizes his left hand is shaking violently. Even as he grips it into a fist, the appendage vibrates and spasms uncontrollably.

"Stop it," He commands to the hand, knowing it wouldn't do much of anything to stop the tremors. Peaking out over the stump, he catches Kiba submerge himself within the large sea of combat. Gripping the rifle with his still shaking hand, Naruto slides out from behind the broken tree. And, as he gets to his feet, he raises his rifle up to his shoulder.

Picking a random Grey, he fires-

Violent thunder rolls overhead, breaking Naruto from his daydream.

Looking up, he realizes the day has turned into night. The moon and stars are nowhere in sight, hidden by thick and bursting storm clouds. Rain begins to patter down, landing gently on his person. A single drop lands on his left hand, the water rolling down jaggedly as the shaking appendage causes the droplet to go astray.

-x-

Kakashi sighs as he hears thunder rolling in the distance. From his squat within the mayor's office, the sheriff looks up at Genma, his deputy standing at the other corner of the room. The man is inspecting the mayor's desk, its contents thrown haphazardly from their drawers.

"Storm's coming," Genma mutters, "Rain'll make it harder for the dogs to track him down."

The sheriff hums to himself before saying, "Ebisu should've gathered a search party by now. We'd best get moving."

He stands up, giving one last look at the body lying next to him. The corpse's neck was bruised, her face bloody and pummeled.

"Poor woman," Genma grumbles, looking down at Koharu's lifeless body, "Who'll tell him? Mayor Hiruzen, I mean."

"That's for me," Kakashi answers tiredly, "Mizuki was my responsibility. I should've kept a better eye on him."

Genma scoffs, "If anyone's to blame for what happened here, it's Danzo-"

"And do you honestly think the judge will take that blame?" Kakashi demands rhetorically, "Come on, we best ride off before the rain comes."

The office doors swing open, two men stepping into the office's lobby. The first man holds an imposing figure, possibly as tall and wide as Jiraiya. Two jagged scars run along the left side of his square jaw and over his right cheek. A black top hat sits on his bald scalp, nasty scars peaking out under the brim. His hands are gripping the lapel of a classical suit, a bowtie wrapped loosely under a white collar.

The second man is noticeably the lesser of the two. His hair is long and shaggy, and he sports a nasty birthmark that runs along the bridge of his nose. He wears a blue suit that looks like a hand-me-down, with off color patches sewn into the random places along the jacket and pants.

"Ibiki," Kakashi greets, nodding to the first man. He then nods to the second, "Kotetsu."

Ibiki walks into the mayor's office, stepping over Kohura whose body is splayed out in the doorway, "Strangulation?" He asks Kakashi. When the sheriff nods, the man shakes his head before saying, "I see you have a search party forming. You'd best hurry."

"Getting a little impatient, aren't we? Is one box not good enough tonight?" Genma asks morbidly.

"I merely want justice for this woman," Ibiki states assuredly. He looks to Kakashi, "Izumo will be joining your search party. Use him as you like. Kotetsu will join as well after we take the body to the parlor."

Kakashi nods, "Thank you."

Kakashi and Genma walk past the two undertakers, exiting the mayor's office. Across the street, a mob of men have gathered outside the sheriff's office. Among them includes Ebisu, who's standing in front of the crowd on the office's front porch. The man is wearing a pair of circular shaded spectacles, a bowling hat sitting loosely on his head. A deputy's badge is pinned to the lapel of a dark green jacket. He's holding a pristine hunting rifle in his hands, the keen shine looking fresh and oiled.

Izumo, another of Ibiki's apprentices, stands within the crowd. Like his fellow apprentice, Izumo wears nothing to keep the hair out of his eyes, his long bangs brown hanging down his forehead. Following his fellow undertakers, he is wearing a classic two-piece suit, and like Kotetsu's his is worn and poorly patched together. A lantern sits in one hand, a sawed off shotgun in another.

As the lawmen approach the posy, they hear a woman's voice explaining, "Now remember boys, these're _rentals_. You break my guns, you buy 'em for double the price. And I don't want to hear no excuses either. I don't have to be letting you lot borrow my guns, I do this out of the kindness in my heart."

"And we all appreciate that kindness, Ms. Tenten," Ebisu assures sarcastically, "Ain't that right men?"

Tenten breaks through the crowd, a scoff adorning her features, "Make it triple for you then, Deputy Ebisu. I see one nick on that rifle I gave you, I'll come collecting."

The girl seems to model herself after Tsunade, wearing red trousers with suspenders to keep them up and a white high collar shirt. Her deep brown hair is tied back into a tight bun, and a pair of star shaped earrings shine in the moonlight.

Laughter breaks out among the men at Ebisu's expense. The laughter fades as Kakashi walks up onto his office's porch. Lifting his hand, he gestures for silence. Kakashi looks over the crowd one last time. Getting to the last person, he asks him, "Iruka, you seen Naruto around?"

"No, can't say I have," Iruka answers. The man's hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. His complexion is noticeably tan, and a thin scar runs along the bridge of his nose.

Looking back to the rest of the crowd and seeing he has their attention, Kakashi says to them, "I know everyone here knows who we're after by sight, so I ain't gonna bother giving a description. We strongly believe this man broke into the mayor's office, killed the mayor's secretary and assistant Koharu Utatane, and stole the mayoral journal. For any who don't know, this journal is passed down from mayor to mayor. The writings in that book go back to the founding of this town. It should be needless to say that this book can make a man a lot of money if they know who to go to."

The sheriff looks around, his jaw set as he commands loudly, "All that said, we got ourselves a thief and a murderer. He's a no-good son of a bitch, and I don't know about you but I want him _alive and well _so he can pay for these crimes. That means if you find him and shots need to be fired, shoot to wound. We clear on that?"

The men give various forms of reluctant agreement.

Nodding, Kakashi continues, "We'll be splitting up into three groups. The first will be me and three of y'all, I don't care who. We'll be taking the dogs out and trying to sniff him out the way he was seen going. The second will be Ebisu and three others. You four are riding out to Tanzaku. If he's going anywhere, it's there. The third will be Genma and the rest of you. Y'all will split up and search the barns along the Ino-Shika-Cho properties and the Aburame's too for good measure. Let 'em know we got a criminal roaming about and to keep an eye and ear out for him."

As Kakashi finishes, a thick crack of thunder follows a thin flash of lightning. Rain begin to drizzle down, the heavy droplets pattering against the porch's roof.

As the lawmen and their makeshift posy break off in search of Mizuki, the rain escalates into a downpour, hammering down on them without mercy.

-x-

Sakura shakes her head as she watches the men split into smaller groups, watching them walk through the roundabout from her room's window. She turns to Shizune, the woman having helped her with her bags up the saloon's stairs.

The room given to her by Tsunade was small, though considering the price she should have figured as much. There is a small bed with thin sheets in one corner, a dresser just big enough to fit the clothing she has in her bags in another, and a feeble desk and chair in the last corner of the room. A small trunk sits at the foot of her bed, though she doubted it could keep much of anything inside.

In Sakura's honest opinion, she didn't know how comfortable she would be. But she dared not complain.

She looks back out the window, spotting two men she didn't recognize carrying a corpse between the two of them. The rain makes it impossible to see their features, but Sakura knows they're carrying the woman who'd been killed.

"I can't believe that man killed that poor old woman," Sakura mutters to herself.

Shizune, who is about to leave Sakura's room, stops. Nodding she says, "She was a good woman. Stern, but kind. She'd been around as long as I can remember, probably lived here her whole life. All of that for it to end like that. Seems so…pointless, I suppose."

"I just can't get it out of my head," Sakura admits, watching the figures disappear around the roundabout, "What she must've been thinking, how afraid she was-"

"Don't be thinking about ant of that," Shizune advises with concern, "It won't do you any good."

Sakura turns to her, "How do you not think about it?" She asks the woman.

"I don't know about me," Shizune begins to say with a smile, "But I know how Tsunade does it. Come on, I'll get you a drink on the house."

The pinkette smiles, "Thank you," She says appreciatively.

The two women exit the room and head downstairs, the saloon mostly empty after the night's events. The only patron left was Tenten, who'd only recently arrived.

Tenten turns when she notices the women walking down the stairs, raising her empty mug to them, "I was wondering where everybody went," She tells them before gesturing to the glass, "Mind filling this up for me? I'd do it myself, but the last time I tried that Tsunade threw me over the bar, so."

"Of course, sorry about that," Shizune apologizes as she walks behind the bar, "I was helping our newest resident with her bags."

"I see that," Tenten replies, glancing at Sakura before saying, "Go ahead and fill up a second one the 'new resident,' on me."

Sakura blinks, surprised by the gesture, "Thank you," She says gratefully.

Filling the two glasses with the cool draft, Shizune hands the ladies their glasses of beer. As Tenten takes a confident sip, Sakura ponders the drink, asking, "What is this, exactly?"

"It's Shiin," Tenten answers, "It's good, trust me. Best you'll get around here, that's for sure."

With that vote of confidence, Sakura takes a sip. When the taste didn't make her cringe, the girl gave a hum of surprise before taking a deeper drink, "That's not bad," She admits.

"Told ya," Tenten bragged, already halfway through with her drink.

Having only recently come down from her previous drinking spree, Sakura took her time with the beer in her hands as she and Tenten quietly enjoyed their glasses.

Eventually, Sakura looks up from her glass to ask, "What do you think will happen to him?"

"To who?" Tenten asks before quickly realizing who she meant, "Oh, you mean Mizuki."

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Sakura asks, "I heard the sheriff say to bring him in alive. What for?"

"So they can hang him," Tenten explains frankly, finishing her glass as she does.

"Hang him?" Sakura demands, bewildered, "That still goes on? I thought the Federation had forgone that for electric executions."

Tenten laughs, "Well, this isn't the Federation. This is the west. And out here, we hang folk like him every other week. Public too."

Sakura's jaw goes slack, "Public? People actually watch something like that? In this day and age?"

"We don't have much say in the matter, Sakura," Shizune tries to explain, "Judge Danzo believes mandatory public executions will deter violent crimes-"

"Which it did, for a bit," Tenten drawls, "Must've been nice, those four months. After that though, things went right back to normal."

Shizune nods, giving an awkward smile as she says, "I was a little girl when they started. You get used to it, after a while."

"And it's not like most of the folk they hanged didn't deserve what they got," The three turn to see Tsunade walking out from the back office, the woman sporting a very displeased frown as she says, "Mizuki sure as hell ain't. Fucking bastard."

Taken aback, Sakura shakes her head as she says, "How can you all be so blasé about all this-"

Sakura is interrupted by the saloon doors swinging open wildly. Charging through in an attempt to get out of the pouring rain, Naruto enters the bar wet to the bone. He's clutching his right arm to his chest, keeping something within his jacket dry. He's breathing is ragged, likely from running for shelter.

Tenten gets up from her stool, "Naruto?" She questions with surprise.

Naruto looks up as he takes the mayoral journal out from his jacket. Surprised, his drenched face lights up at the sight of the girl, "Hey," He mutters lamely.

The brunette laughs, rushing forward before glopping the soaked man with a hug. Naruto returns the gesture, lifting the girl off her feet as they embrace.

When their hug begins to tick by, Tsunade clears her throat before saying, "Alright, enough of that. Come over here and sit down. Shizune, fetch him a towel will you."

As Shizue rushes off to the back of the bar in search of a towel, Naruto and Tenten reach the bar. As they sit down, Tenten notices Naruto's left hand, "You're shaking," She observes with worry, "You've got to be freezing."

"I'm fine," Naruto reassures calmly, placing his hand underneath his thigh to try and hide the shaking.

Sakura, noticing the journal he'd set down on the bar, asks him, "What is that, Naruto?"

"The mayoral journal," Naruto answers simply, "Got it off Mizuki."

The room goes quiet with only the sound of heavy rain filling the stilled room.

"And how did you get the journal from him, exactly?" Tsunade asks slowly, her eyes combing over the boy's face with hidden worry.

"Killed him," Naruto states bluntly. Seeing their bewilderment, he explains, "The bastard had his gun on me, though the damn thing blew up on him after he took a shot. Lucky me I guess."

As Shizune returns with a towel in hand, Tsunade approaches her softly, "Run over and tell Jiraiya to find one of Kakashi's men. Tell them Mizuki's dead and the journal is here. And make sure he doesn't dilly dally about it."

Once again, Shizune runs off, put off by the worry written on Tsunade's face.

Tenten, having taken Naruto's right hand, watches as Tsunade walks back over to them. Naruto's unfocused eyes land on her, snapping back to reality, "I'm fine. Really. Just a little…frazzled, is all," He mutters, trying reassure them.

"I know you are," Tsunade consoles him as she pats his cheek, "Where'd it happen?"

"At Kurama's totem," Naruto answers. He gives a cheeky smile before quipping, "I think he was lookin' out for me, Tsunade."

Tsunade can't help but laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like him," She says, playing along.

As Tsunade and Tenten tend to him Sakura stays put, unsure what to do or how she can comfort her friend. Her hands fidget and her brow creases with worry as she watches Naruto be cared for. As his shoulders relax and his eyes grow more focused, her hands wring tighter.

-x-

Kakashi steps out of the sheriff's office, a key and a pair of handcuffs in hand. The morning sun glares over the town, the smell of fresh rain clinging to the air. His boots plump down into the muddied road, the thick sludge sticking to the soles of his boots like tar.

Stepping into the jailhouse, Kakashi walks over to Idate's cell. Using his key, he unlocks the cell's door. As he swings it open, the door sings as its rusted hinges grind together. The sound causes Idate to stir. Looking up, the tired young man asks flippantly, "Letting me out, Sheriff?"

"Time for your hearing," Kakashi tells him apathetically.

The brunette stands up, allowing the sheriff to place the handcuffs around his wrists. He flinches as the thin manacles dig into the joints, leaving no room for movement.

Idate exits the cell, Kakashi following close behind, "So, what're you thinking it'll be?" The young man asks, "Send me off to a chain gang up by Flint, or laying train tracks down in Wind County?"

But the young man isn't given an answer as he's pulled out of the jailhouse. Flinching at the morning sun, Idate looks out over the still resting district. Walking down into the road, the prisoner is greeted by the two deputies. Genma looks at the man with a stoic calmness. His hand sits at his side, his fingers gracing the handle of his revolver. Ebisu, Idate notices, is another story. Sweat paints his forehead, a nervous frown marring his face. His hands are balled stiffly at his side.

Before Idate can think too much on that, Kakashi gives him a gentle nudge forward. Taking the hint, Idate heads for the courthouse. Genma and Ebisu go with them, Genma at the front and Ebisu at his side.

As they step onto the porch, Ebisu leans forward to whisper softly into Idate's ear, "Whatever happens in there, just plead guilty. Take the work camp, take the prison time. You don't want to try your hand any other way. Trust me."

Idate is barely able to give the man a confused look before the deputy stops, waiting to the side as Kakashi and Genma take the prisoner into the courthouse.

Entering the building, Idate is surprised to see a full house. The pews on either side are nearly filled, sitting dozens of people. His attention lands on one person in particular, the mayor himself. Hiruzen, sitting in the front row, is accompanied by his grandson Konohamaru and the deputy mayor Homura Mitokado. Homura is a thin, rigid man, with spectacles sitting loosely on the bridge of his nose and a thick beard wrapped around his chin.

His eyes naturally work their way up, landing on the empty judge's bench. The large square desk is made from a deep oak, the wood so dark it's nearly black. It stands tall, with Idate's barely able to look over the desk's top edge.

And standing just to the right of the bench, stands the undertaker himself.

"Ibiki?" Idate wonders, confused. As they draw closer to the accused dock on the left side of the room, Idate tries to catch his brother's eye as he asks, "Ibiki, what the hell's going on? Why's all these people here? Ibiki? Ibiki?"

But Ibiki remains still, firmly looking ahead as the brunette is dragged to his seat.

With Idate in place, Kakashi backs to the side before clearing his throat. With all the attendants' attention on him, Kakashi begins, "Please rise." He states with surprising firmness.

A chorus of shifting bodies fills the courthouse as every attendant rises to their feet. With everyone on their feet, the sheriff continues, "Federation Court of the Province of Trees, County of Fire is now in session. The honorable judge, Danzo Shimura, is now presiding."

Danzo, draped in traditional judge's robes, enters the courthouse from an entry behind the bench. As he takes his seat, Kakashi says, "Please be seated."

After everyone retakes their seats, and Danzo gives a thankful nod to the sheriff, the judge turns his attention to the accused, "Idate Morino, are you aware of the crimes brought against you?" He questions, his face scrunched sternly.

Idate, wracked with nerves, shifts on his feet before answering, "Uh, yes, I think I do-"

"That includes the charges brought against you as of last night?" Danzo demands firmly.

"Last night?" Idate asks, confused, "I-I don't understand-"

Danzo cuts him off sharply, "Yesterday, around late evening, Koharu Utatane was found dead in her place of work, her cause of death being strangulation."

A surprised pause ends when Idate realizes what the judge is alluding to, "How could I have killed anyone?" Idate demands heatedly, "I've been locked in a cell for half a week, how can you think I had anything to do with that?"

Undeterred, Danzo continues, "It is believed that Utatane's death was an unfortunate circumstance of wrong place and wrong time. She happened to be in the mayor's office when a burglar entered the premises with the intention of stealing the mayoral journal."

Idate, who seemed on the verge of another outburst, clams up at the mention of the journal.

"And you know all about the mayoral journal, do you not?" Danzo asks rhetorically. Leaning forward, the judge continues, "This burglar, a man named Mizuki, happened to be occupying the cell adjacent to yours the afternoon proceeding the crime. I'm truly curious what you talked about, in the short time you two spent together."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Idate says, "We-well, uh," He begins, fumbling with his words, "He was pretty drunk, so it wasn't like we could have much of a conversation-"

"According to Sheriff Hatake, Mizuki was cognizant upon regaining consciousness," Danzo reveals, his voice shifting dangerously, "And, also according to Sheriff Hatake, you had already started a conversation with the sheriff and Naruto Uzumaki about said journal, within earshot of the conscious Mizuki."

"What does any of this have to do with me getting the blame for-"

Danzo slams the gavel in his hand, the mallet's head slamming against the sound block to create an echoing crack that bounced throughout the room, "Shut your mouth, boy!" Danzo shouts harshly. Leaning forward, the judge says intensely, "It's simple deduction to conclude that without you, Mizuki would have never thought to steal the mayoral journal. Informing him of the journal was the catalyst to not only the journal's theft, but Koharu Utatane's murder as well. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as responsible for Mizuki's actions as the man himself might've been had he not gotten himself killed."

Idate is left speechless, his eyes losing focus as he realizes his situation.

"Before I declare my verdict, how do you plead?" Questions Danzo, the judge leaning back in his seat as he awaits the accused's answer.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Idate looks up, "Guilty, I'm guilty." He answers, his voice shaking.

Surprised murmurs fill the courthouse, forcing Danzo to slam down his gavel to reign silence. Looking down at the accused, Danzo folds his hands together before making his statement, "Thank you, for admitting to this wrongdoing. Under normal circumstances, I would abide by the normal procedure of a guilty plea and send you off to the work camps of Stone Province. However, to me these are not normal circumstances. It is clear that you are pleading guilty to avoid capital punishment. But so long as I sit on this bench, no man will avoid the justice they deserve."

The color drains from Idate's face as he begins to say, "Wait, what-"

"Idate Morino, I sentence you to death by public hanging." To finalize the sentence, Danzo slams the gavel thrice on the sound block.

Before Idate could muster a word, he's grabbed from behind by Genma, the deputy pulling him up from his seat. As they reach the entrance doors, Idate turns as far as he can towards Ibiki. The man, having not moved an inch since the proceedings began, has turned to leave through the side exit.

"Ibiki, wait!" Idate screams at the man whose back is facing him, "Please, Ibiki please wait!"

But Idate's calls go ignored, the young man pulled out of the courthouse and into the town streets. The court attendants follow close behind as Idate is dragged towards the town's roundabout.

-x-

Naruto, sitting at one of the tables in Tsunade's saloon, takes a sip of water as he watches Sakura scribble onto a piece of paper, "Whatcha writin?" He asks with a mouth full of scrambled eggs, curtesy of Shizune.

Sakura's nose crinkles at the blonde's lack of table manners. Shaking her head, she answers his question, "My father."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto wonders, swallowing the eggs before asking, "What's he do?"

"He's a doctor," Answers Sakura, "He's cardiac surgeon. You might say he's the pioneer of cardiac surgery, actually."

Naruto's egg filled fork pauses halfway to its destination, "Wow, so you're rich, huh?" Naruto says with interest, "I mean, I figured you were from some money, but I didn't think you were _rich _rich, you know?"

"Trust me, I know," Sakura mutters as she signs off at the bottom of the page. Gently setting down her pen, she looks at the blonde from the corner of her eye, "Are…are you alright?" She asks softly.

"Alright how?" Naruto asks before stuffing his mouth.

Sakura fidgets for a moment before elaborating, "You seemed, I don't know, upset yesterday. And, well, you _seem_ alright now, but…are you?"

"Oh, that?" Naruto asks with a façade of indifference, "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I wasn't. But that's just because of, well, you know. Just not used to it, I guess. Well, actually, I am. But I'm not," Naruto laughs as he scratches at the side of his scalp, "It's kinda hard to explain."

An awkward pause between them forces Sakura to think up a quick conversation starter, "So…how do you know that Tenten girl?" She asks with a timidly teasing smile.

"Tenten?" Naruto wonders, unaware of her undertone, "Oh, I've known her since forever. We grew up here together. Her, me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, we're all around the same age give a year or two."

"Who're the other three?" Sakura asks, knowing that this Sasuke fellow was a friend Naruto had sent a letter to.

After finishing another mouthful, Naruto answers, "They're some ranch hands I grew up with. Their parents own a joint cattle and horse ranch just a few miles south of here. They're the ones who watched Dattebayo for me while I was away."

"Dattebayo?" Sakura questions, confused by the name.

Naruto nods, sliding his empty plate to the side, "My horse," He explains simply.

Eyes brightening with excitement, Sakura began to ask, "Could you show me-"

She pauses midsentence as the metronomic clanging of a bell begins to ring from outside. Perking up and looking towards the door, Sakura cocks her head to the side as the ringing continues at a labored pace. Looking back at Naruto, she's about to ask what the bell means only to pause at seeing Naruto's unusually stern expression.

Looking around, she notices that the entire bar shares the blonde's mood. The air is stiff, the half a dozen patrons having forgotten their breakfasts in favor of acknowledging the ominous bell.

"What's that bell mean?" Sakura eventually asks, her nerves working their way up into her throat.

Instead of answering, Naruto gets up from his seat, "We gotta go to the hawthorn," He says simply, looking at her expectantly, sympathy swimming in his eyes.

"Why?" Sakura asks, as the other patrons and even Shizune begin to walk outside. Tsunade, exiting the back office, has a disgruntled frown in place as she watches her costumers exit the saloon.

"Sakura, we gotta go," Naruto tells her firmly as Tsunade walks up behind them, "I'll explain on the way I-"

Sakura folds her arms under her chest, "I want to know what's going on, I'm not going anywhere-"

"Now isn't the time for stubbornness, girl," Tsunade grumbles harshly, "We all have to go. I don't want to, Naruto doesn't want to, hell I doubt most this damn town wants to anymore. But we don't gotta choice. Now move." Grabbing the back of Sakura's chair, the woman pulls it back. The legs scream against the wooden floorboards, Sakura's eyes widening in shock at how easily the woman moved her from her spot at the table.

Standing up and following the woman out of fear for what she'd do next, Sakura looks at Naruto, who's walking besides her with an apologetic expression, "What's happening?" The pinkette whispers to the blonde.

"Danzo just passed a verdict, on a man named Idate, I think," Naruto explained, "The bells, they're kinda a warning, I guess."

"A warning for what?" Sakura wonders.

Naruto points ahead, towards the roundabout, "That they're bringing out the gallows."

Sakura follows where his hand is pointing, seeing two men push what looked like a mobile executioning scaffold into the town's roundabout. Setting the gallows in place and taking the wheels off the pegs, the two men walk up onto the scaffolding, a long and thick rope in the first man's hands and a wooden stool in the second's.

Kotetsu sets the stool down just on top of the scaffolding's trapdoor. Stepping onto the stool, Kotetsu is handed the rope by Izumo, who watches to make sure his fellow apprentice ties the rope securely onto the gallows' horizontal beam. After wrapping the rope several times around the front of the beam, Kotetsu secures the rope with a tight and elaborate knot. Letting the rope hang free, the man steps down to check the noose at the other end. After a quick inspection the two men step to the side, waiting for the towns folk to arrive.

Sakura, having watched the preparations, stops in her tracks. Naruto, quickly realizing she's fallen behind, backtracks to the girl.

"Sakura, I know how awful this has to be for you, but you've got to-"

"How would they know?" Sakura asks, "How would anyone one know I wasn't there? There's got to be hundreds of people in town today, they won't notice me. I've barely been here for a day; they don't even know who I am or-"

"Sakura, you have pink hair," Naruto says bluntly, grabbing her shoulders gently as he continues, "They'll notice. And when they realize you weren't there, when Danzo realizes someone didn't come when they heard the bell, he'll cause trouble. It's a law here, Sakura. A stupid, old, gross law. But we gotta follow it."

"I can't-"

"Sakura you have to-"

But Sakura won't budge, tears building up as she says, "No, I can't. I can't, I can't, I _can't_. I won't."

Naruto's grip grows tighter, "If I promise not to let you see, will you come? If I promise that, you gotta come okay?"

"You promise?" Sakura asks feebly, looking up at him with shimmering eyes as the tears are barely held back.

A broad smile stretches across Naruto's face, his eyes gentle as he speaks firmly, "Promise of a lifetime. Just hold onto my shirt the whole time, and when you want to look away just squeeze as hard as you can. But you can't do it until the end, okay? You've gotta be as brave as you can, as long as you can. Promise?"

After a short pause, Sakura nods, "Alright. I promise."

"Alright, now come on, it's about to start." Naruto tells her, turning to lead the way.

As Naruto walks ahead, Sakura grabs the back of his sleeve, walking close behind him as they approach the gallows.

Standing atop the scaffold, Danzo and Hiruzen watch as the crowd reaches its usual capacity, "That's everyone then?" Danzo asks the mayor, tiredly leaning on his cane for support after the laborious climb up the gallows' steps.

Hiruzen nods, "It would seem it is. Let's get on with it then, I'm sure they have better things to do."

"Better things than watching justice be enacted?" The judge asks softly, looking at his old friend from the corner of his eye.

The mayor doesn't return the look, instead walking down the gallows' steps as he says, "This isn't justice, Judge Shimura. Not the kind she deserves. But it's the kind we'll make do with, I suppose."

As the mayor reaches the bottom step, a gentle cough catches his attention. Turning, he sees Ibiki standing at the back corner of the gallows, looking at the mayor expectantly. With a sigh, the mayor approaches the undertaker.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Ibiki asks as Hiruzen approaches, cutting right to the chase.

Hiruzen wavers, resting his hand on the much taller man's shoulder, "You know there isn't, Ibiki. We must do our duty. All of us."

"You could send him to a work camp, overrule Danzo and-"

"Despite my distaste of the circumstance, this _is _justice, Ibiki," Hiruzen states somberly, "He's guilty. I know it, Danzo knows it, Idate knows it, and you know it."

Ibiki, seemingly on the verge of argument, holds his tongue with clear effort. Nodding stiffly, the man says lowly, "I do. I understand. My apologies."

Patting the man's shoulder, Hiruzen steps away and walks to the front of the crowd. As he nods and greets several random citizens, he catches a pair of blue eyes at the back of the crowd.

Naruto and Hiruzen hold eye contact, the two holding a wordless conversation before breaking apart with nods given to each other. Looking down Naruto sees that Sakura is doing her best to look brave. But he can feel her nerves, hear her knees quaking under her skirt. Her hand grips the back forearm of his jacket sleeve, the blonde wondering to himself how she could possibly hold it any tighter.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Danzo asks the crowd rhetorically, "Bring up the guilty party, if you would."

Idate, with Kakashi and Genma on either side of him, slowly walks up onto the scaffold. The brunette's face is drained of all color, the young man looking like a cornered animal as he's led onto the trapdoor. Kakashi takes the noose, placing it gently around Idate's neck.

"Idate Morino has been found guilty for the crimes of conspiracy and manslaughter," Danzo states assuredly, his stoic assertion sinking into the crowd as he continues, "For these crimes, I, Judge Danzo Shimura of the Federation Court, have sentenced him to die by public hanging. Hangman Ibiki Morino, please hood the guilty party."

Sakura, hearing the man's last name, looks up at Naruto and whispers, "Did he say Morino?"

"They're brothers," Naruto whispers back, noticing the girl's grip growing tighter, "Ibiki Morino is Hawthorne's undertaker and Danzo's personal hangman. Pay's good, apparently."

"Oh my Mother," Sakura breathes a short prayer, watching as Ibiki walks up to Idate, a black hood hovering over the younger brother's head.

"Have you any last words?" Ibiki asks his brother softly, looking his brother in the eye as the hood awaits in his hands.

Idate looks up, tears spilling as he wheezes, "Please Ibiki, _please_. This isn't right, we're family. Please-"

Ibiki stuffs the hood over his brother's head, his muffled pleas still audible as the hangman steps away towards the hanging lever. His hand grips the lever, the undertaker looking towards the judge for approval.

Sakura lets go of Naruto's shirt, forcing the blonde to look down at her from the corner of his eyes. However, instead of running off like he thought she might, she grips at his forearm with both hands. Using it for leverage, she pulls herself into his chest digging her face into his arm.

As the girl does her best to avoid the situation, Naruto doesn't look away, watching Ibiki's grip on the lever tighten and his arms tense to pull.

Danzo gives a small nod, Ibiki returning one of his own. He looks to his brother one last time, Idate's pleas for mercy coming to a head, "Ibiki! Ibiki, no! I'm sorry! I'm-"

Ibiki pulls the lever sharply, releasing the trap door under Idate's feet with a metallic 'thwang.' Idate goes into a brief freefall only for his decent to be caught by the beam and rope. The rope snaps taught, with Idate's neck along with it.

The beam groans under the dead man's weight, the rope swinging slowly from the violent drop. Hanging limply from his broken vertebra, Idate swings back and forth as the rope wretches with each heavy sway.

The hangman stands above his brother's broken body, his eyes combing over his dimensions. Looking to his apprentices, the undertaker in him takes over, "We'll need a medium sized box. Grab the oak, it's fresh," Ibiki orders, reserved.

Kotetsu and Izumo share a glance before nodding, Izumo saying, "Right away, sir."

"And grab a shovel and pick, just the pair."

The two pause, "Sir?" Kotetsu asks, puzzled.

"I'm burying him. Alone." Ibiki states, giving the two a challenging glare, "You too will prepare Koharu Utatane. Can you handle that?"

"Of course, sir."

-x-

**Chapter Complete**

-x-

**This chapter was **_**really**_** hard to write. With the morbid themes, it was a little depressing and I had a hard time coming back to it each time. In this chapter, Sakura's preconceptions on Western life are being challenged. It's not a pulp fiction story about heroes and bad guys. A lot of the time, awful things happen for no good reason to good people. Next chapter will revolve around Sakura dealing with this revelation, and how her romanticized views are being challenged. We also got some of Naruto's background, particularly his time at war and how he's been damaged by that time. I really want to create a hero we don't typically see in Westerns. Sasuke, as seen in the last chapter, is the stereotypical Western antihero in the vein of the Man with No Name and Ethan Edwards. Naruto, however, is my attempt at a not so stereotypical hero. He'll be more of a reluctant hero, doing what's right despite his trauma. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, and I can't wait to see what you guys think. Don't forget to follow and/or favorite, and please drop some reviews telling me what you think of the chapter and story as a whole. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
